Take Care
by BunnyEars89
Summary: Punk finds himself single at a wedding, and Allison finds Punk. Rated M for sex. Punk/OFC. Gets angst-y.
1. Set Fire to the Rain

Welcome to my newest fic! This one is split point of views: Punk and (love interest). Please read **Devil on my Shoulder** before you read this fic. This is the sequel.

Please, please, please, please review!

**CHAPTER ONE:** SET FIRE TO THE RAIN

"Oh, Punk," she moaned in my ear. I slid my hand under her head and cradled it. I could feel her breath escaping her lips then being sucked back in. I could feel her heart pounding in the cage of her chest. Her soft skin felt as warm as sunlight on my chest and stomach. Being close to her was one of the greatest pleasures I had ever had. I opened my eyes and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, long lashes grazing her rouged cheeks. Her head was thrown back in pleasure. God, she was beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her, covering her sounds with my lips. When I pulled back she was looking in my eyes with her piercing blue ones. "I love you."

My stomach dropped. 'No,' I thought, 'Please, no.' I had never intended on this. Causing this much damage had never been my plan. But I had, and I'd have to live with it now. I just wanted to spend time with her, even I if didn't deserve it, even if I'd never be good enough for her. Against my body's will, I stopped, rolling off of her and laid next to her. She sat up, taking the sheets to her chest, red locks falling around her face. Her expression was lost to me. All I could see was the tip of her nose, her bitten pink lips.

"I know you don't return my feelings, but I wanted you to know."

"I know, Allison. I have… known."

"So, what is the issue? Is it me?" She asked softly.

"No, it's me, Ally. It's always been me. You're perfect and… I'm…"

"Broken."

"Yeah, that's probably the word."

"I love you," she said again, bringing her knees to her chest now. "But I can't stay. I have to go, Punk. I have to go now… before I can't. I feel like I am destined for the day I wake up and I am old and I am alone. Do you understand what I am saying?"

If I didn't love her then why did it feel like my heart was breaking? In that moment I tried to convince myself that I loved her, but to no avail. I still didn't, but that didn't mean I wanted her to leave. The best thing for her was to get out of here, to leave and never come back, but I needed her. I couldn't let her go.

"Please, don't go," I begged. "I need you, Ally."

"Don't ask me to stay. You know I will." She still wouldn't look at me. I sat up next to her, taking her face in my hands. I realized she had been silently crying. Her cheeks were wet with tears. She closed her eyes, refusing to look at me.

"Allison, I want you to stay. I will love you, I promise." I was desperate to love her, but I couldn't find it in me. Maybe I never would again. If I couldn't love Allison who would I love?

"Phil, don't."

"Please, Allison. Please," I said, feeling something inside me break. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Do not do this to me." She said, lips trembling. I kissed them, trying to kiss her into staying. Trying to love her. Trying so damn hard. "Phil, stop. I have to leave."

"No, stay. I don't know what I'll do without you; without your laugh, without your smile, without your words. Please, don't go." It sure sounded like I loved her. She finally opened her eyes and looked at me. I had never felt more like a bastard than in that moment. I tried to give her a reassuring look, tried to tell her everything was okay. It didn't work. Her head fell to my shoulder and she sobbed. I felt like my world was falling apart. What had I done?

"Ally?" I whispered. She just kept crying. New tears found their way down my face. There was nothing I could do now, just comfort her. I took her into my arms and hugged her. We stayed that was until dawn and I just sat there, petting her hair, saying over and over, "Please stay. Please stay. Please stay. Please stay. Please stay…"

"Allison, don't leave me."

"Please. Don't leave."

A/N: Welcome. Review.


	2. Rumor Has It

Sorry that chapter was so sad. Here's another sad chapter. :D (Sorry) Don't know what's up with the Adele theme, but I'm sure it will break at some point (probably next chapter).

**CHAPTER TWO:** RUMOR HAS IT

Las Vegas, Nevada

June 27, 2011

It's funny how things change. Last November I told Bryan I hated him and now I was the best man at his wedding. As per every ceremony ever, I was to hold the wedding band and walk the maid of honor to the altar. It was all so stuffy and traditional. It was weird to me, but for Brie and Bryan it seemed right. When I was done putting on my tux, I looked to Bryan.

He was straightening his tie for the ninth time. "Can you check on Brie and Allison?"

"Getting impatient?" I asked smiling. He tried to smile, but it went terribly. He was fucking nervous. 'No way,' I thought. "Dude, you should not be nervous. She already had your kid. Being married to her is so not a big deal at this point."

"I just want everything to be perfect." I couldn't believe he said that. I was gonna barf.

"Yeah, I'll check on the girls."

"Knock first. That's my goddam sister and fiancée in there, Punk."

"Whatever you say, man," I said, holding my hands up as I walked backwards out of the dressing room. I walked down the hall to the girls' dressing room.

"Knock, knock, ladies. It's the big bad wolf."

The door flew open. "What is it? Is everything okay?" Asked a breathless Brie in a skin tight white dress, yellow lilies in her hair and her hands. She was gorgeous.

"Everything is fine," I said forgetting why I was there. She smiled at me with that perfect smile, and my heart ached.

"You look good, Punk." She said, smoothing out my lapel. I missed her touch so much.

"Thanks. Bryan wanted me to take out the lip ring." I said, touching it now, feeling self conscious.

"No, it's fine. It's … you."

I smiled at her, feeling as if I should say something more, feeling like leaning down for one last kiss.

"I have something for you and Bryan! I almost forgot." She ran back in the dressing room and came out with two yellow lilies and a yellow silk tie slung over her shoulder. She proceeded to pin a lily on my lapel and throw the tie over my shoulder.

"What is this for?" I asked about the tie.

"That's so you'll match Allison." She said simply. I still hadn't seen Allison, but I'd definitely spot her in that color. "There. Now hurry and give this to Bryan." She said, handing me a pin and a flower. "I'll send Allison over when we're ready." She blew me a kiss before going back inside the dressing room, and as the door closed behind her I couldn't help but feel depressed. I wanted to call her name or… I didn't know.

I wandered back to Bryan in our dressing room and pinned the lily to Bryan as Brie had done it to me. It felt like a transfer of love. A transfer I was always in the middle of and never on a receiving end.

As I finished up, I told him, "Don't be nervous, man. You'd never guess how much she loves you." He looked up at me with bright eyes and took me in a massive bear hug. I couldn't help but laugh. "Cool it, man. You're crushing my flower." We both burst out laughing after that and he let me go. I put my hands in my pockets and looked at him, warring with my emotions.

"Are we cool?" Bryan asked abruptly.

"I feel like I should be asking you that." I said darkly.

"Yeah, except… I'm with Brie. I'll be okay. I'm worried… about you."

I was taken aback. I just didn't know what to say.

"We're all worried about you."

"Don't be."

It was true that I could have kept fighting. I let him win because I knew she would be better off that way. In that moment I couldn't have been better. It was a shining moment of love in a pretty dark life. And Brie's voice echoed in my head less these days, but the tone had certainly changed. 'I love you,' she had said to me as she lay in my arms, potentially carrying my baby girl. When I showed up to her house in Portland I knew she needed more than I could give. I guess I could have at least tried, but it was a lost cause now.

"Hey, it's time." Said a fresh young face surrounded by flaming locks. She wore a flowing yellow dress and a bright smile. This was Allison. She looked nothing like Bryan, and there was an air of calm around her I had never felt before. Just her presence was enough to stop my racing thoughts. "Punk, you don't have your tie on. Bryan, go take your place, we'll be all of a minute."

She turned to me again after her brother left. "I was told to call you Punk even though your name is Phillip. Is that right?"

"Yeah. I prefer it." I replied. She smiled and shrugged. I just watched her as she stood there. She was so… interesting.

When she started to put on my tie, I didn't argue. She was magnificent, edging on regal. I'd let her do whatever. She started by flipping my collar up and wrapping the tie around my neck with her long pale arms. "I've heard a lot about you, Phil Brooks."

Her voice was so clear. I didn't respond. She knew I was listening.

"I don't know what to think about some of it yet. Brie's tales of you were often… brief. I understand why. She is as confused about you as I am." She tied the double Winsor knot with practiced hands. It said 'finishing school' to me. "If I were Brie, I would not have forgiven you so easily. Then again today is a direct result of you. Do you know that?" She said, finding my eyes. Her eyes were gorgeous almond shaped, baby blues.

"I know that."

She looked down and unbuttoned my jacket to properly place the tie inside. "Are you familiar with A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens?"

I shook my head 'no'. I though she might be disappointed, but she wasn't. She seemed pleased at the opportunity to teach me something. She finished dressing me and put her hands on my shoulders. My hands went to hold her waist, and then hesitated. It was built in reaction. 'I probably shouldn't touch her like that,' I thought. She had noticed the movement, but didn't say anything.

"In A Tale of Two Cities, a man sacrifices himself for the man his woman loves. He goes to the guillotine in his place, and he says 'It is a far, far better thing I do now than I have ever done.' Do you understand why I am telling you this?"

I looked to my feet. I couldn't believe I was fight tears. Whenever I found myself fighting tears, I got pissed at myself. She leaned in close and said, "Punk, it is a far, far better thing you do that you have ever done. You go to a far, far better rest than any you have ever known. Today you die, and tomorrow you will start a new life. You have to promise me that. These people I love, do not ruin what they have."

There was a moment of silence.

"A new life, huh?" I finally looked at her again. Damn, she was gorgeous. She smiled.

"Yes, a new one, in which you will live more, love more and have more sex." She giggled, I did too.

"I think I can agree to that." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and gave her a half-hearted smile. Honestly, I did feel better. No one had ever given me a talking to like that before. It felt like part insult, part compliment. I knew Allison was Bryan's sister, but it seemed like they ran in completely different circles. Who was this chick? Where was she from? Why did she speak the way she did? Why was there so much purpose in everything she did? It was odd. It was refreshing. I realized, as she took my arm, that I had to know this girl.

I let her go at the end of the isle, and kissed her cheek. She looked at me in surprise, cheeks growing pink. The first sign of weakness in her cool, collected demeanor. I smiled at her from next to Bryan and she politely smiled back.

Brie made her grand entrance and the short guest list stood. As far as I could tell there was some family there, a couple other wrestlers; Miz, Cena, Paul 'Big Show' Wight and Mark.

She walked down the aisle. She and Bryan said their vows. Kissed. Cried. I gagged.

Then it was to the party, and everyone was invited to that. The guest list for the reception was longer than the WWE's roster. I was invited to ride in the limo. Invited by Allison. I started to think that maybe she was as interested in knowing me as I was her. Then I dismissed the thought. Until I walked outside and she was smiling at me from the limo's sun roof. I smiled back.

"There appears to be a very, very comfortable seat next to me that is unoccupied. Would you like it, Sir Punk?"

That made me laugh. "Sir Punk," I snorted, walking to the limo, hands in my pockets. "Sure, I'll take it." I opened the door to find her with a champagne flute in her hands, sipping from it. She and I were the only ones in the limo so far.

"So, why do you talk like that?"

"I am a writer. I write historical fiction, and it helps me to think and speak in the same dialect I am currently writing in." She giggled. "Look at me ending a sentence with a preposition. I am already tipsy. Please, take this," she said, handing my the champagne. I smiled at that. She was a girl that knew her limits. Or should I say girl? She seemed so sophisticated.

"Question two…" 'Maybe I shouldn't ask,' but hey, she was tipsy. "How old are you?"

She gasped and covered her mouth before giggling. "I am a young twenty-six. Don't you know not to ask women how old they are?"

"Yeah, I almost didn't ask."

"Is there a question number three?"

There was, but I usually waited until I knew a woman better to ask it.

"Yes, but it is even less appropriate. So it will wait."

"No, ask now. I am impatient to know." She made a pouty face. Maybe not so sophisticated. I smiled and leaned into her.

"You will just have to wait, Miss… Are you a miss? Or are you a misses?"

"I am guessing that is not question number three, but I'll answer it. I am divorced. I have been for three years now, and I am not looking to get married again any time soon. I think that was too much information." She said, cheeks growing pink again.

"No, it wasn't. It answered a lot of other consequential questions that may have sprung from the first one." I asked myself, 'did I just sound like her?'

I felt myself not speaking down to her, but speaking up. I found myself speaking down to people quite a bit, but she made me feel the need to display my vocabulary, sentence structure. I felt like that could get exhausting after a while, but I was guessing I'd rarely see her after tonight. I would see her at Elizabeth's birthdays and her christening, but other than that…

"So, what is question number three?" She asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Like I said, I'm not telling you. I might never tell you." I teased.

"You are killing me. I must know." She said, leaning into me.

"Never." I said, leaning in too; our faces coming close.

"Tell me," she breathed into my ear. I melted.

"Tonight. Later tonight, I'll ask. Agreed?"

"We have an accord. Don't break it."

"I won't." I said, right in her ear.

She licked her lips. "Good."

"Good, indeed," I smiled.

"What's up, guys?"

We looked over to a grinning Mike Mizanin, standing at the open limo door, and smiled at each other. Tonight was going to be fun.

A/N: Note. Punk hasn't forgotten about Brie, but he's finding Allison to be very distracting. Please, review!


	3. The After Life of the Party

Hope you guys like it. This chapter is drama bombs.

**CHAPTER THREE:** THE (AFTER) LIFE OF THE PARTY

Las Vegas, Nevada

June 27, 2011

**PUNK**

The banquet hall was packed when we got there. The wedding party was greeted with cheers and whistles as I took Allison's arm. Just as I turned to talk to her she was swallowed up by friends and family, giving me an apologetic look and a smile. I let her go and wandered for a bit. Then I found Jay and Adam in the back of the hall depositing presents on the gift table.

"Hey, man! Is that Bryan's sister you were with?" Asked Adam with that look in his eye.

"Yep, that's Allison." And I was afraid my mind would wander without her around.

"She's pretty hot. Really nice face, you know?" Said Jay, standing between Adam and I. All of us watched her work the room, her red hair falling out of her loose bun. We caught eyes. "Are they even blood related? She seems totally different."

The thought hadn't crossed my mind, but it did now. She looked more like Shamus than Bryan. 'Maybe a step-sister,' I thought, looking to her again. She was holding Elizabeth now. Then Allison looked at me, her face even whiter than before. I started toward them. "Excuse me, guys." I said, taking off. My heart was beating heavy.

**ALLISON**

"What's wrong? What's wrong with, Elizabeth?" Punk said, taking her from me. I couldn't find my words. "Allison, what the hell?" He demanded.

"Sorry, nothing is wrong." I said, catching my breath. 'Was that true?' I asked myself. 'Is nothing wrong?' He narrowed his eyes and gave me a dirty look. I reached out and rubbed Lizzy's back, hoping to find the right words. Punk held Lizzy in his large arms, still expecting an answer for the look I gave him. I looked up to his bright green eyes and was startled the way I was before.

"Lizzy's eyes… have settled in color. They are green, like yours."

He looked at me like he didn't believe me, and then started to look uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot; eyes growing bright with what I would have guessed were tears. Then he looked at me with sharp eyes. "Why did you have to tell me that?" He was angry with me. My heart beat hard. "Here. Take Lizzy. I have to get out of here." He growled, handing me Elizabeth.

"Punk, wait." I said, handing Lizzy to one of my aunts, chasing after him. He was fast. I thought I had lost him for the moment. The smell of his cologne disappeared and I heard no footsteps. Then I heard the sound of a door. I followed it to a hallway where there was only one door at the end. I had him again. I burst through the door to find him standing there. The glow of a soda machine cast red shadows on his face. He was waiting for me. I stopped, breathless.

"Why are you following me?"

"You made me a promise." I swallowed hard. "I told you that I love these people and you are not to hurt them anymore. Leaving would hurt them, especially Brie, more than anything else."

He gave me a hard look. A look that felt like teeth meeting in a rough kiss. "What do you want me to do? You want me to sit around and smile? You want me to tell everyone that I'm okay when your brother makes a family of my girl _and_ my baby? Goddamit, Allison! You don't even know me!" His hair had shaken loose from it slicked back form, and his eyes were wild.

"If you think I do not understand your pain, then you don't know me either. I thought I could help you, but it seems you just want to be angry. Plus, we all have our secrets, and sometimes we carry others secrets with us. So be careful where you scream them. We are far from alone here." I could not remember the last time I was this fierce.

He ran his hands through his hair, and found the wall with his fist. I gasped and covered my mouth, trying to erase the sound I had made. He perforated the wall twice more and roared with the effort. I backed into the door we ran through and found it locked. "Come here." He growled. I looked up to see his eyes still wild.

I kept my mouth covered and shook my head. I was terrified. I could feel the fire of tears in my eyes. His pain was… invasive. I felt it as deeply as I felt my own pain. He reached for me and I let my knees give out; my legs curled under me. He knelt in front of me, taking my hand from my mouth. I looked to his eyes. They were calm, but I could tell it was just the center of the storm. I got the feeling I was entering something I'd never truly get out of.

"Fine. You want to help me? Help me. I need it." His mouth hung open with labored breath. Now I knew what I was getting trapped in. I was getting trapped in Punk. I felt a tick towards eternity, it was a tick that would turn into a flow, which would result in an inevitable draining of everything in me. And there I was, making the decision. What was I going to say… 'no'?

"Okay," I said, quickly shaking my head still terrified. "Okay," I said as his fiery lips crashed into mine. My mind raced. What was he doing? "Punk," I said, turning my head, breaking the kiss. "I can't… not now." My head raced and my body protested the parting of our lips.

"I'm sorry. You just… You have…" I looked at him with wide eyes, insanely curious about what he was going to say. "Never mind. We have to get back to the party."

"Yes, we do." I said as he stood up. He offered me his bloodied hand.

"Sorry," he said, offering me the other one.

"Let me take care of that, and no drinking tonight."

He snorted and smiled at me. "I'm on it. That's kind of my thing actually."

"Right. I forgot."

We walked around to the front to get inside again and I help him wash and bandage his hand in the restroom. "Did I scare you?" He asked, biting his lip ring, leaning his hip against the sink.

"Only when…" I was about to be too honest.

"Only when?" He prompted me to continue.

"Only when you kissed me."

"Why was that scary?"

"That's my business."

"I will find out…"

"I know you will."

We rejoined the party. Brie scolded me for wandering off with Punk. She had warned me how charming and predatory he was. I just smiled and took Lizzy from her. It was time for her first dance with Bryan. I stood by the DJ both as he played a slow Paramore song that I swayed to with Lizzy. I caught Punk watching me now and then. He was smiling. The relief I felt could not be expressed. Then the DJ leaned over to me.

"You in the wedding party?" I nodded. "Is there supposed to be a daddy-daughter dance?"

"Her father is dead."

"Who gave the bride away then?" He snorted, acting as if I knew nothing. I forgot his tone and thought about the question. The answer was obvious to me, so I gave it.

"That man there. His name is Phillip." I said, indicating Punk. "Play To Sir With Love." He smiled and nodded at me. When the Paramore song ended the DJ got on his microphone saying what a wonderful couple Bryan and Brie were. People clapped and cheered. It was smiles all around.

"Alright, now the bride has a special dance with the man that gave her away this afternoon. Where is Phillip?"

**PUNK**

Did that dude mean me? He was looking at me. Everyone was looking at me. I walked to Brie, as Bryan walked away, and took her in my arms. It felt like a dream, dancing with her in a wedding dress. I didn't even hear the song. I spent the whole thing looking at her, holding her to me. She rested her head on my chest and swayed to the song with me. If I hadn't been so distracted it would have broken my heart. It was a song about goodbyes, and love learned. Brie and I had learned plenty about love together, but I couldn't help feeling like I missed a lesson. As the song ended, I let her go. She looked up at me with a huge smile.

"Thank you again, Punk. You make me want to be a better girl."

I just smiled and nodded, feeling that pit open up in my stomach again as she walked to Bryan and everyone crowded the dance floor. I felt… numb. And that was fine. It was better than constant pain. And that was it. I didn't care anymore, so I headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" It was Allison.

"I am leaving. See you around. Bye, bye Lizzy. Hope you like your life." I said curtly. I could tell Allison didn't appreciate it, but I didn't care. I just didn't care.

When I got to the door, I realized Allison was still following me; baby in her arms. I gave her a look and she backed off. Then as I got further away, I thought of something. "Allison," I called, and she turned toward me. "Call me. We'll fuck sometime."

Her cheeks flooded with color and I left a free man.

A/N: Review.


	4. Take Care

New chapter. Hope you guys like Allison. You're about to find out a lot more about her.

**CHAPTER FOUR:** TAKE CARE

Chicago, Illinois

August 21, 2011

**PUNK**

This was a call I had been waiting for. I knew I was ready to answer, but I didn't know if I wanted to. I didn't know if I wanted to talk to her after the way I said goodbye last time. I was… embarrassed. I had really made a fool of myself. I ignored the call. It wasn't the first I had ignored that summer, but this one weighed on my conscience. 'Damn therapy,' I thought. Ever since I had started therapy I was _feeling_ a lot, and being very aware of those feelings. During those first few weeks at Dr. Anderson's I realized that my emotions were as out of control as a Kamikaze pilot. I also learned to be responsible for my feelings. They were, after all, mine.

"Fuck," I said, as I hit the send button. I would have to face her eventually.

"Hello? Punk?"

"Hey, Allison."

"I did not expect you to return my call."

I laughed awkwardly. "Yep, sorry I've-"

"I am in Chicago. I want to see you." She cut me off.

"Is that in my best interest?" I asked. She laughed. It was a beautiful sound.

"Yes. It is. I am staying in the city. Come by my hotel later." Not a request.

"Text me the info. I'll see you soon. … And Allison, it's good to hear from you."

"I share the sentiment." I could hear her smile.

**ALLISON**

He arrived just before dark, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. It felt more natural for him than the penguin suit. I smiled at him and he took me in a huge hug, putting a hand in my hair, holding my head to his chest. I almost gasped. It was so intimate. I could hear his heart through his soft t-shirt and warm flesh. I wanted to stay like that forever.

"I know we haven't even spent a whole day together, but I feel like you know me more than anyone else. And I am so sorry about what I said, how I acted, and how I left. You just…"

"I scare you." I whispered. I looked up at him. He was thinking about it.

"You see me honestly and it bothers me, because I don't like me all that much."

"You have been seeing a therapist." I said, wide-eyed. He smirked.

"You see me very, very honestly," he said, taking me back in my arms.

We talked for hours. Eventually we laid on my bed, face to face, just talking. He would reach over and touch my hand or my face now and then. It made me blush every time. As much as I denied myself the pleasure of the memory, I still thought about the ferocious kiss he had given me in that abandoned hallway. I would remember how he looked with the red light on his face, how his lip ring felt pressed against my flesh, the need that flowed from him to me in the exchange. I found myself thinking about it on lonely New York nights, falling asleep to the image of his face closing the distance between us.

"Did I tell you how pretty you are?" He asked, running the tips of his fingers over my cheeks.

"No, but thank you. I tried very hard for a long time to be pretty."

"Tried?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was a pageant girl back in Washington."

"No shit!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. It was something I rarely divulged after the advent of the internet. People could find pictures far too easily. "Did you win anything big?"

"Miss Teen Washington in 2002."

"Oh my God, you're not kidding." He said. I blushed fiercely. "That's why you know how to tie ties, and you don't bastardize the language. It all makes sense, but you know what this means." I shook my head no. "I have to see pics." He said giggling, getting up from bed and grabbing my laptop from the desk.

"Punk, no!" I jumped off the bed, but it was too late. He had the computer open. I left the last thing I was looking at open. I was sure I was dying from embarrassment as he looked up from the laptop to me.

"Porn. You were looking at porn?"

I shook my head no, color draining from my face.

"Oh, so the porn fairy left this for you?" He asked as he laughed. "For as much as you know me, I sure don't know you." He started the video where I left off.

"Punk, please. Shut it off."

"This is messed up stuff."

"Punk, please!" He still hadn't noticed the worst part yet. I needed him to stop before…

"Wait, holy shit." He looked up at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll stop this. I'm so, so sorry." He paused the video and set my computer down. We were quiet for a long time. He realized the girl in the video was me.

"Why were you looking at that?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It is a long and complicated story."

"Feel like telling it?" He said. His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I haven't told it in a while."

"Would you mind?"

"I guess not."

"Please."

"Like you said before, I know you, but you do not know me. Knowing me is sometimes a burden. I carry a lot of pain with me and I tend not to share it. That is why I live most of my life alone."

"All I've ever seen from you is love. Please, tell me. I want to understand." He held my face in his large, rough hands. I swallowed and realized I was shaking. The story of my life was a hard one to tell.

"When I was three, my father put me in my first pageant…" Punk sat next to me and pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips to the top of my head. "That was when he started abusing me."

**PUNK**

I could feel my heart breaking, but I kept listening. I asked her to share and I was going to listen dammit, even if it hurt everywhere like a thousand tattoo needles.

"It went on like that until I was fourteen and I found the courage to tell my best friend, Bryan Danielson. His family took me in, and gave me everything I needed, and a lot of things I wanted, including an agent." She smiled a tiny, tiny bit. "He was a talent agent who promised to help me turn my pageant career into a modeling career. On my fifteenth birthday he told me he loved me, and I told him I loved him too. We started a sexual relationship. When I was finally eighteen we eloped and got married. The Danielsons were heart-broken. They never knew about Teddy and me until we eloped."

I remembered in the limo at the wedding, talking about how she was divorced. "Teddy had never been the best agent. He got me a few modeling jobs, but it wasn't enough to pay the bills. So, he started trying to convince me… To star in pornography. I refused. He tried to convince me what a glamorous life that porn stars led. He tried to tell me that it would help get me modeling jobs. Every time I said no."

I started to feel choked up. I knew how this ended. I had seen the video.

"One day Teddy told me I had an audition for a commercial. I went to the audition in my favorite dress, wearing pearls Teddy had given me for Christmas and happier than I had been in a long time." She paused for a long time. I squeezed her. She felt so small in my arms now. "It wasn't an audition for a commercial. It was an audition for Amateur Teens 3. I could tell Teddy really thought it would be good for me, and I trusted him. I did the movie." She paused to wipe her eyes, and I helped her, kissing the salty tears off of her perfect face. "I went home with Teddy that night and just cried and cried and cried… After that first one, it got easier and easier. I was making a lot of money and the attention made me feel really good about myself. Everyone would tell me how sexy I was, how much they wanted to love me and I got addicted. I was married to Teddy, but I was addicted to sex."

I was regretting everything I had said to her that was remotely sexual, that was blatantly sexual. It was like trying to give an alcoholic a beer. "Teddy became increasingly paranoid about my behavior. He turned to drugs to calm down, but it just made him more paranoid and angry. One night I came home two hours late and Teddy was higher than he had ever been. He threatened me and I laughed at him. He stabbed me four times in the chest with a butcher's knife. I was lucky I screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear or else I would have bled out on my own kitchen floor as Teddy drove to the Mexican border."

She was right about carrying pain. Her pain was weighing heavy on my shoulders. "Needless to say, Teddy and I are divorced. He is in a California prison for the rape and murder of a fifteen year old prostitute, and I'm still healing. Some days, I feel like I'll never recover. In fact, I know I never will."

I swallowed hard; tears threatening. "So why were you watching that movie?"

"Sometimes I want to be that girl again. She was so unaware of her problems."

"So, ignorance is bliss?" I said, holding her closer still. "Doesn't sound right."

"I know I'm better off now. My addiction is all but gone. I have my family back, I have a niece, and I have a new friend." She said, squeezing me back.

"You know, now that I know… You don't have to be alone. Stay with me."

She looked at me wide-eyed. I was completely serious. I wanted to make sure she was happy, and the best way to be sure was to see her everyday. She deserved to be happy.

"I will consider it."

"Please, please do."

"I will consider it deeply."

"So… I might be embarrassing myself here, but why stop when I'm already off to such a great start? Why do you blush when I touch you, if you've had so much experience?"

"Oh, you noticed that." She said, touching her cheeks. "To put it simply, you are very much my type and aside from that… I have heard stories about you and how you are… In bed."

I laughed. "Is that all?"

"Yes… No…" I waited for her to answer. "No one has treated me so lovingly in a long time. You have a gentle touch. It catches me off guard." There she was blushing again.

"Should I not touch you? Am I getting in the way of your healing?"

"No. Very much the opposite. Being able to resist you has made me trust myself again."

"I guess I don't understand how sex addicts recover."

She smiled and laughed. "It's basically giving yourself boundaries you can live with, staying mentally healthy and physically protected."

"Oh." Seemed easy enough. "So if you wanted to sleep with someone, you would do what?"

"I would have to know the person's name, determine why I wanted to have sex with them, and make sure to practice safe sex."

I raised my eyebrows at her response. "Those seem like pretty loose boundaries."

"I simplified the second step in the explanation." She said, standing up now. She tried to walk away, but I took her hand. She didn't look at me. "I keep thinking about that kiss." My heart took off. 'Shit, I did that,' I scolded myself. I had wanted to kiss her so bad in that moment. She was showing me so much love without anything being given back. I knew it was the wrong time to kiss her, but I couldn't stop myself. Like I said, I was out of control back then. But it was a kiss she had been thinking about, and that was all I was hoping at the time. That she wouldn't be able to forget me. She wouldn't be able to forget her promise.

"Stay with me, Allison."

She looked at me for a moment then said, "Okay."

A/N: Review.


	5. Super Bass

I gleefully roll in reviews. So please review, and thanks to the folks that already did! I love you! Also, I'm trying to do the dates and places right, but I can't find a complete list of dates and locations. If the dates and cities are inaccurate, I am very sorry.

**CHAPTER FIVE:** SUPER BASS

New Orleans, Louisiana

September 3, 2011

**ALLISON**

_I was running away down the hall, screaming for my life. A dark figure, about six foot nine was chasing me, calling me a whore. I kept running as fast as I could, but the man was catching up. Then suddenly there was a light at the end of the hall and I was falling away from it. The man was over me now, holding a gigantic knife. Lightning flashed. It was Teddy. Here to kill me at last._

"It's time to get up." A voice entered my dream. It was a nice, soft voice, coming from everywhere at once. "C'mon, girly girl, it's time to wake up. We're in New Orleans, remember? You wanted to see the sights." It was Punk. He was sitting on his bed looking at me in mine. I sat up, taking a shaky breath. "Whoa, are you okay?" He said, getting up, rubbing my back through my tank top.

"Nightmare."

"The same one?" He asked, sweetly. I nodded. "I'm sorry, hun." He kissed the top of my head. "You gotta remember it's not real. Teddy's in prison."

"Tell my waking mind all you want." I sighed, falling back on the bed. Punk took off the t-shirt he wore to bed and I rolled on my stomach. I was starting to feel like a fat kid rooming with a candy bar, but it was worse than that. It was like a fat kid rooming with a whole candy store; a store that could be visited over and over and over again.

"You can look. I'm done changing."

I rolled over and looked at him. "Punk, are we really in New Orleans?" I asked, smiling and biting my lip. I didn't remember arriving the night before, but I had taken my sleeping pill on the bus, so that was to be expected.

"Yes," he said, flopping down on my bed. "We are. You know how I know?"

I shook my head and smiled.

"I know cause you're laughing!" He roared attacking me with tickling fingers. I couldn't remember the last time I was tickled, but it felt so good to laugh that hard. I could barely breathe to yell stop. By then I had wriggled out of my covers and realized I was only wearing panties. I pushed his hands away from me and grabbed the blanket.

"Go away," I said quietly.

"Seriously, Ally. It's okay. I saw it last night."

"Saw what?"

"The tattoo."

My heart sank a bit, but I was guessing he would have seen it eventually.

"I know a guy that does really great cover work. In fact, he lives in New Orleans." He gave me a knowing look. I was willing to bet he already made an appointment.

"What would I get it covered with?"

"Anything." He snorted. "That thing is awful." I couldn't help laughing even though he was insulting me. Well, my former self. "Who get's the word 'bitch' tattooed on they're hip bone?"

"I did." I sighed, looking down at the terrible tattoo in light blue. "So, when's my appointment?"

"It's in an hour."

"An hour? What am I going to cover this with?"

"Take a shower and think about it. I'll go get breakfast for us. Just relax and think it out."

**PUNK**

"So, I thought about it." She said as we left our hotel, walking toward midtown. She looked amazing, wearing a yellow skirt and wedge heels.

"And?"

"I want something to represent my new freedom. So I thought, maybe a bird, like a cute, little blue bird." I smiled and put my arm around her. It was a great idea.

"Perfect."

When we got to Eric's shop, he took a good look at Allison's tattoo. He pulled down the top of her skirt, took a 'before' Polaroid, moved her around by grabbing her hips. She smiled at him and laughed at his jokes. I remembered Allison saying she liked the tattooed types, and I could feel myself getting jealous, but let it go because it was business.

She didn't like any of the birds in the design book so Eric drew her one. We all agreed it was adorable, and so Allison climbed onto the chair and laid out flat as Eric got ready to ink her.

"You need to hold my hand?" I asked her, sitting beside her.

"No. I will be fine. I have a high threshold for pain."

Eric laughed. If she had said that a month ago, it would have excited me.

"I knew I had seen you before! You're Gem Stone!" Eric yelled. I winced at the mention of Allison's porn name. She just smiled and nodded. "Wow, you are a kink legend, you know that?"

"Hey, man, we're here for a tattoo." I said flatly. He took it as me claiming my territory, and that was fine as long as he shut up. Eric nodded.

"Then let the tattooing commence." He turned on the needle and got to business. Allison didn't even react when the buzzing needle dipped into her skin. I was thoroughly impressed.

As Eric worked magic on her hideous tattoo, Allison and I started discussing plans for the rest of the day. I started holding her hand anyway, telling her how the tattoo was coming along. For a second there it felt like we were a real couple. Eric scolded me for making Allison laugh and I apologized, smiling down at her, wishing she was mine to kiss. She blushed as turned her eyes away. I loved that I had that effect on her.

"So, it looks like you are done, sweetheart," Eric said, wiping away the excess ink. "Take a look." He said, indicating the ornate mirror hanging behind us.

She got up and looked. I sat where I was and Eric smiled at me, giving me a thumbs up. We both knew that the tattoo was perfect. It covered everything and was a great symbol for her new life. We were just waiting for her reaction. She gasped.

"Eric! It's beautiful! A masterpiece, truly."

Eric gave me a funny look. "She actually talks like that all the time." We all laughed. Eric took the 'after' picture and explained all the after care to Allison.

"No sun on it for the next couple weeks either, okay?" He said, finishing his speech. He really didn't have to worry. I would be close by if there were any problems. "So, I haven't seen any of your work lately. Are you retired?"

"Very, very retired." She smiled.

"Settling down?" He said, quieter. She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Not a chance." She laughed. I smiled. 'That's my girl,' I thought. Then she paid Eric for his work and we left into the bright sunshine of a New Orleans morning.

**ALLISON**

When we got back to the hotel that night we were exhausted. After thrift shopping, a huge lunch, an afternoon of biking around the city, a delicious dinner, a night of dancing and a long walk home we could barely stand.

"I can't believe you took your shoes off. Your feet are disgusting now." He told me as I threw my wedge heels into the hotel room, putting my new sun hat in the closet. I wandered to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror briefly, seeing we had bought the sun hat too late. My nose and cheek bones were freckled and red with sun.

"Scuse' me," he said, sliding past me to get to the tub. It reminded me of dancing with him earlier. I was no dancer and he wasn't really either, but I relished the way he held my hips in his hands as we dance to the New Orleans jazz. I had been hoping the whole time that they would play a slow song, but they never did.

Punk turned on the water and stood in the slowly filling tub. "Come here," he said, holding out a hand. I took his hand as I stepped into the tub then we both sat on the side of it, just soaking our feet in silence. Then he picked up one of my feet and a bar of soap and started scrubbing it. It tickled.

"Punk, stop! It tickles." I giggled.

"I'll be done in a second. Other foot."

I gave him my other foot and it tickled even worse than the first. When I decided he had scrubbed enough, I shot up and ran from the bathroom.

"Hey!" He shouted, laughing. "Get back here!" He ran out of the bathroom with a towel as I flopped on my bed. He climbed on my bed and wrapped my feet in the towel, drying them off for me. I looked down to his strong thighs kneeling on my bed, my eyes wandering to his fly. Then up to his face. I smiled when I saw him staring at my legs. They were one of my features that I actually liked. He saw me watching him and looked away immediately.

"Sorry," he mumbled and climbed off the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows, bringing my knees together. I was wearing a skirt after all.

"Thanks for washing my feet. They were gross."

"No problem. How's your tattoo?"

I almost didn't hear what he said because I was staring at him again, but this time I was staring at his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"I haven't looked at it since four." I said, pulling down my skirt to expose the bandage over my little bird. Punk came over and lifted the paper, looking at the new ink. "It probably needs some more goo." I observed.

"More goo, indeed." He said smiling.

"Did Brie make you smile this much?"

"No, … I guess not."

He found the goo bottle in my bag as I laid on the bed. He put a little bit of the goo on his finger tip and his hand hovered over my new tattoo.

"Take a deep breath."

I did and he started rubbing the goo into my raw flesh. I gasped. I saw the shadow of a smirk cross his face. 'So, Sir Punk is a bit of a kink?' I thought, wondering just how tempting he could possibly be. He was tall, dark and handsome and that was just the start. He was nice, had a good sense of humor, and was smart as a whip. He was my perfect mental match and now I was finding out he was my match in bed as well. I was running out of reasons not to sleep with him.

"Why did you ask me about, Brie?" He asked, face darkening.

"I obsessively compare myself to other women. It was a question asked on impulse. I am sorry if it offended you."

"Is that healthy?"

"Nope. It is one of my bad habits I have yet to eradicate." I said, as he put the bandage back over the small bird, pressing it in place and not too gently. Having him hurt me sent a bloom of wetness to my core instantly. "Do it again."

"What?" He said with a grin. "This?" He said, pushing down on the raw flesh again. My back arched and my hips bucked into his touch. He chuckled and got up from beside the bed, walking into the bathroom. He was teasing me! 'Holy hell,' I thought. 'How does he know everything I like?'

"I'm gonna change for bed. You should take your pill and change too."

I looked for any hint of 'come and get it' in his face, voice, body language. It wasn't there. He was serious about going to bed. I felt my hopes fall and so I started getting ready for bed.

**PUNK**

She was tempting me now. She had gone from turning me on accidently, to doing it on purpose, and I didn't know how I felt about it. I knew I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to fuck her all night and tomorrow too. I just didn't know if that would be good for her, or us. I needed to know more about sex addiction. I needed to know how long she had been clean. I needed to know how she felt about me. So tonight wasn't the night even though she had gotten me hard at least three times that day. The first was in the morning during our tickle fest. The next was when she rubbed her ass on me while we were dancing. Then when I was drying her feet. I wanted to kiss all the way up those beautiful legs and taste her pussy. I held back every time. This would wait. This would wait until it was the right time; the right time for both of us.

A/N: Don't you love Punk? :D REVIEW!


	6. Putting Out Fires

Yeah, just making up locations and dates now.

**CHAPTER SIX:** CAT PEOPLE (PUTTING OUT FIRES)

Huston, Texas

September 29, 2011

**ALLSION **

It was a beautiful day. I found myself on the balcony of my hotel room after my workout with Punk. He came outside with me. We were nearly inseparable at that point. It was strange. We seemed to have everything going for us. He was the champion of the WWE, had been for months. I was about to release a highly anticipated second novel. But we were both a mess. We were floundering during these high points, so much so that we needed each other. It was like we were codependent. In fact, we were. I looked to him, closing the sliding door then out to the landscape. It really was beautiful. I closed my eyes and felt the sun on my skin.

"It's beautiful out here," I said, leaning on the railing of the balcony, looking down at the palms around the hotel swimming pool.

"Yes it is." He said, strongly. I looked at him, smiling. He looked great. He was just wearing workout clothes, but his green shirt made his eyes look incredible, especially in the Texas sun. As I appreciated his body, I thought about how things had changed recently. Over the last two weeks he had been a little distant physically. There were fewer tickle fights, hugs, shoulder rubs and cuddle sessions. I wondered what was going through his head.

"Help me stretch?"

"Sure," he said, as I laid on the decking of the balcony. He took hold of my thigh and pushed my leg all the way back. He looked me in the eyes as he leaned over me. I blushed.

"God, you're pretty."

"Thanks, Punk, but I am not feeling very attractive right now. I am all sweaty." I looked up at him as he pushed my leg back. His own face shining with sweat, hovering over me, as our groins nearly touched. I was having trouble catching my breath thinking about it. 'Don't think about it,' I told myself.

"But, you're not just pretty. You're really smart, and you have an incredible attitude."

That made me blush. "Thank you. You are an amazing companion, Punk."

**PUNK**

"You are too, Ally." She had been doing really well. She was writing almost constantly, getting work done like a boss. Her publisher was raving about some new chapters, talking about a release party for the book. I found myself falling asleep to the sound of her typing, and enjoying it. Thinking about Allison kept my mind from wandering to green eyed babies and dark haired girls, but it was becoming more than that now. I was assuring Allison's happiness, and it was making me happy. I wasn't 'just getting by' anymore. I was happy again.

"Other leg," I said, letting go of one soft, pale thigh and taking hold of the other. Then there was this aspect. We were companions, but we played tickle fight, occasionally cuddled, massaged each other and now stretching. 'She's trying to get you to make the first move,' I told myself. 'Are you going to make one?'

"Punk, can we talk?" She whispered. I realized, while lost in thought, I had let our bodies touch and my face was now only inches from hers. I wanted to kiss her, but I still didn't know if it would be right.

"Yeah, sure." I said, letting go of her and leaning back to kneel on the deck, kneeling between her knees.

"Do you think I'm…? Do you find me…? Attractive?"

**ALLISON**

The last few weeks I had been in a panic. I was starting to think my crush on Punk was one sided. I was starting to think that I was embarrassing myself by flirting with him. My heart pounded as I waited for an answer.

"Of course I do. I just told you how pretty I think you are." He looked confused.

"There's more to being attractive than being pretty," I said, blushing again.

"You're asking if I want to have sex with you," he stated. No question.

"I am simply asking, because if you were to ask me the same question; I believe you would know the answer." I said, feeling nakedly honest. I started feeling like I was hitting on my brother's friend. Having him look at me so blankly, not knowing his thoughts, made him feel like a stranger. I began to panic internally. 'Say something,' I pleaded in my head.

"Yeah, I do. I have for a while now." He said, placing his hand on my cheek. My heart started beating as quickly as it had on the treadmill. He wanted me. "I just don't know if it would be good for you." I closed my eyes and felt his touch, listened to his words. "I wanted to wait until a better time."

"I have thought this out. I am controlled by thoughts, emotions and bodily needs. If things were to happen, it would not be because of impulse."

"What emotions?"

I laughed and opened my eyes to look at him. "Must I label them for you?"

He smiled back at me, lip ring shining in the morning sun. "No, but… What bodily needs?"

I laughed again. "As a human being you experience the same needs I do, you know which bodily needs I am talking about."

"You sure about those needs? Cause, I saw your little buddy the other day." He smirked that smirk; the taunting smirk. Was he talking about…?

"You went in my suit case?" My mouth hung open. "You sick freak!"

"I was looking for more toothpaste, but found your vibrator instead."

I didn't know what to say.

"It's not a very intimidating vibrator, but I'm sure it does an okay job. Also found your handcuffs. They're in my bag now." He winked at me. I laughed a deep, happy, 'fuck, I am so embarrassed' laugh. "I guess your past isn't so far behind you, is it?"

That felt like a jab at me. My therapist said that people would challenge my sobriety. Seeing as Punk was, well, himself, I had been expecting this. I looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "I am three years clean. Do you know what that means?"

"No. I actually don't."

"I haven't had promiscuous sex in three years. In fact, I have not had sex for three years."

His eyebrows jumped at that. "So, for you, being clean is being celibate?"

"No, for me, being clean is only sleeping with people who are worth my time and attention. So far, no one has met my standards, except you." I could feel my face burning red. He did not need to know this much.

**PUNK**

I could feel my heart aching. She really liked me, maybe even loved me. My heart filled right to the top with sympathy for her. Falling for me was a terrible, awful disaster of a fate.

**ALLISON**

He was looking in my eyes, but not exactly. He was staring past them. I just waited. I had said a lot. I was sure he needed a moment. I closed my eyes and felt the soft breeze and the warm sun. I waited for what felt like forever. Then I felt the softest touch on my lips. I opened my eyes, and he saw that Punk was leaning over my body, kissing me. My heart kick started. It felt like a dream. Our lips parted as gently as they had touch, but he stayed close.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"I am."

"Well, we're going to take it slow, okay?"

I nodded. I would have agreed to anything.

**PUNK**

I felt like I was putting out fire with gasoline. The best thing for her was to forget me; to let me go and run away before she fell in love. But here I was kissing her and it was because I wanted her. I wanted her desperately. I wanted her physically and I needed her mentally. I needed her to help me forget. I needed her to distract me. She had no idea how screwed I was without her, and I didn't want her to know. So I kissed her, and as I did, I made a decision. I was going to date her.

At first, all I had wanted to do was make her happy, but it was more than that now. I wanted to make her feel special. I wasn't just gonna screw her. We were gonna take our time; do things right. I had messed up with Brie. I had started with the physical stuff and then built her up emotionally. It hadn't been enough. I lost her. 'Not this time. Not again.'

"How about dinner tonight?" I asked. Allison smiled and I got the usual urge to kiss her, and I could this time. So I kissed her again. She kissed me back this time. Her lips moving against mine made my blood turn hot. I got that feeling in my stomach for the first time in a long time. When I pulled away, I looked at her. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes glazed. I wanted to take her right then.

"Dinner sounds nice."

"Okay, I have to meet up with Del Rio this morning and there's some sort of meeting this afternoon. So, I'll be back here to get you at 7. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yes," she agreed. I stared at her lips wanting to kiss her again. "… Punk… Can you move so I can get up?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." I laughed nervously. It was my turn to blush. I hadn't noticed she was trying to get up.

"You need a shower?"

"Yeah, a quick one. Mind if I go first?"

"By all means," she said.

"So… Three years?" I couldn't get that out of my head. "You go cold turkey?"

"Yes, I did. Not a lot of sex going on in the intensive care unit." She laughed. Maybe because she had to laugh. I cringed. I hadn't thought about it, but now that I was; it made sense. She was taking a big risk by being active again, but she seemed so sure of herself. Allison trusted herself, and if I wanted her, I had to trust her too.

**ALLISON**

I could hear the shower turn on, and I smiled, thinking Punk was in there naked. My crush on him was so… immature. I felt like a girl again.

I opened my computer to check my email before my own shower. I went to my inbox and my heart jumped into my throat. I had an email from a service I had signed up with two years earlier. It was an inmate tracker. It told me when Teddy had his parole hearings, his estimated release date, and his location. My shaking hands navigated the cursor to the envelope. I clicked it. 'December first… December first…' I couldn't believe what I had read. Teddy made parole and was being released in a month. 'No, no, no, no, no…' I could feel my eyes burning with tears. This couldn't be happening.

**PUNK**

I got out of the shower and redressed in the bathroom. When I came out to grab my wallet and get going, Allison was gone. Her computer was open on her bed and she was no where to be found.

"Okay, bye Allison. See you later," I grumbled sarcastically to the empty room. "I had a lovely morning, see you for our date tonight. Sheesh."


	7. Discipline

I do not own the WWE universe.

Sorry this chapter was a long time coming. Hope you're not too made at me! Also, look up the song. It's a Nine Inch Nails song from The Slip :P

**CHAPTER SEVEN:** DISCIPLINE

**ALLISON**

I heard the door open and I sighed. I knew he would be mad. I turned and stood in the door way to the balcony, looking at him.

"Never mind, detective. She's here. Thank you again for all your help." He hung up. I turned back to the sunrise. He looked absolutely furious and I didn't want to face him, especially since I had been lighting up.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?" He hissed through his teeth.

"I've been out," I said, taking another drag on my joint.

"Well, you forgot you goddam phone," he said yanking it out of his pocket, then chucking it off the balcony. It splashed in the pool. I had flinched at the sudden movement and he sharpened his eyes at me. "I damn near crapped my heart when I called you and your phone was fucking here! Your brother is worried sick. He and I were up all night looking for you. Is that weed?" He said, reaching for it. I handed it to him. He threw that off the balcony too.

"You didn't have to do that," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Oh, but I wanted to," he growled. Then he took a good look at me. I almost flinched again as he grabbed my chin and turned my face to the rising light. "Is that a black eye? Where the hell have you been? What the fuck were you doing?"

I pulled out of his grip. "I went for a walk."

"Oh, a walk? Okay, that explains everything!" He yelled, being completely sarcastic; the veins in his neck popping out like they did during his matches.

"I needed to do something! I needed to get out. Okay?" I yelled back.

"Get out, get in a fight, get high! What is going on? Is this because I asked you on a date? I thought that was what you wanted?"

I had totally forgotten about the date. He thought this was about him. I started feeling sick to my stomach. I had made a terrible mistake. He needed to know why, but not until I told Bryan.

"I can't tell you until I tell Bryan, but this isn't about you. I promise," I assured him. He took his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Bryan.

"Please, Punk, I'm not ready. Punk-"

"Hey, she's here… She won't tell me. She's high. You talk to her." He shoved the phone at me. I guessed it was now or never.

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?" Bryan's voice was so comforting. So many memories of sleeping in his arms came rushing back to me.

"Teddy got parole. He is being released from prison in a month."

Punk stared at me wide-eyed. Neither Bryan nor Punk said anything. Then Punk took his phone from me and walked back inside, closing the door behind him, leaving me on the balcony to feel the breeze and watch the sun rise. Even though it was so pretty, so different than that night in Nevada, all I could hear was my own breath through holes in my chest, a man screaming 'look what you made me do' and the beating of my own broken heart. I finally started crying. What was I going to do? Would I ever get away from Teddy? Would I ever feel safe again? I collapsed on to the railing and just kept crying. I couldn't stop.

The sliding door opened again. "Allison?"

It was Bryan. "Bryan! I'm so scared!"

He took me into one of his trademark bear-hugs, holding my head to his chest. I continued to cry. "What am I going to do?" He shushed me and rocked me back and forth. I missed Bryan so much. He had been my rock since I was ten years old, and despite the age difference we had been best friends too. Before Teddy, we hadn't had any real problems, except the time I tried to kiss him when I was twelve. I smiled at the memory.

"Hey, did you do anything bad last night? Are you still clean?"

He was talking about my sex addiction. I had come close to breaking it, but I hadn't. "Still clean."

"Okay, good. Good, good, good," he cooed. "Come inside." He said, taking my hand. He led me inside where Brie and Punk were waiting. Punk, holding Elizabeth as Brie rubbed Punk's shoulders. I had stressed him out terribly.

"I'm so sorry everyone," I said, before anyone else could say anything.

**PUNK**

Her regal mannerisms were back, despite her eyes being bloodshot, one of them black and tear streaks down her face. She was equalizing and all it took was a hug from Bryan. What if I had hugged her instead? 'Probably wouldn't have been the same,' I thought, feeling a familiar sting of pain; jealousy. Brie let go of my shoulders, got off the bed and hugged Allison.

"We were so worried."

"Well, I'm back, and won't be disappearing again any time soon." She said, looking to me. I felt a bit of guilt and embarrassment for yelling at her the way I did.

"I'm sorry too, Ally." I said. She nodded at me and wiped her eyes. Lizzy started fussing in my arms. I looked down to the tiny girl with her green eyes. Brie let go of Allison and took Lizzy back. I let go of the warm little infant and my heart ached a bit.

"It's about time to feed Lizzy, so I'm gonna go back to the room. So glad you're okay, Ally."

Allison nodded. Bryan kissed Brie's cheek, Lizzy's head and they left. I looked to Bryan then Allison.

"I need a shower."

"Go ahead." I said.

"Okay," she said, hugging Bryan again, then grabbing her suitcase and closing the bathroom door behind her. Bryan plopped down in the easy chair by the sliding door, and sighed heavily. I stayed on the bed.

"She was smoking pot when I got here. I threw her joint off the balcony. Shit, I threw her phone into the pool, too." I said, holding my face in my hands.

"If she had one joint, she has more. Look out for that. You don't want to get caught by the cops in Canada and strip searched with her," he snorted, smiling slightly.

"That was oddly specific."

"Guess why." He said rhetorically, laughing. "All joking aside, she's not a pot head. She uses it to relax. It's nothing to worry about. She also avoided sex last night. I made sure to ask."

"Good," I didn't know what else to say. I was just so incredibly… relieved. "So, this Teddy guy, what's he like?"

"He's… ugh. He's stupid, loud, a total addict and completely selfish. I don't know if he's gonna try to find her, but if he does, it won't be try and kill her. If he contacts her, he'll try to get back with her. I promise." He said plainly, looking me in the eye. I think he was trying to gauge my reaction, trying to see how much I cared about Allison.

"That's just not going to happen. Allison has nightmares about him. She won't take him back."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about the stress. You think this was bad? Imagine if she had gotten a phone call from him, saying he was out and wanted to meet up."

"Jesus," was all I could say.

"Yeah, and there is the off chance he does still want to kill her. He's a goddam retard, so you never know." He said, sitting back in the chair.

"Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean he'll try to kill her." I snapped at his casual tone.

"Just because he doesn't try to kill her, doesn't mean we shouldn't kill him."

I thought about that for a second. "Agreed."

"You know, I never thought that he'd get parole. I can't believe _anyone_ would let him out."

"I know, I've heard the story. The whole story."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "The whole story? Did she tell you I was in love with her?" I could have guessed that, but no, she never told me. I shook my head 'no.'

"Yep. I have loved her since she was ten, and I was _in love_ with her by the time she was fourteen. It was truly unfortunate."

"That's sick, dude." I laughed. He smiled.

"She was the same woman then that she is now. There was the part in the middle where she was Teddy's puppet and then a sex addict, but now she's back. She's the same Ally I knew back in Washington. Same Ally I fell in love with, except better because she's wiser and ready to give her whole heart to someone."

"Did you ever really stop loving her?"

"That's an interesting question. Can you love someone if you don't respect them?"

"No," I was sure about that.

"Well, then I guess I fell out of love with her for a while." He was quiet for a second. I listened to the shower run. Allison usually hummed in the shower. Today she was quiet. "But when I got the call that she was in the hospital, I was right back there. Right by her side, loving her with no reciprocation, and I was with someone else at the time." He rolled his eyes at his own behavior. I smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"Chicks, man." I said, laying back.

"I know. It still drives me crazy that I never had sex with her, but its better this way, right?"

"Damn, right, you got Brie." It was starting to feel nice to bro-chat with Bryan again. We used to bro-chat all the time before Brie. Now that we had been through so much, getting inside his head was making me feel better. It reminded me that Bryan wasn't that much better than me.

"Is it wrong to feel lucky, like I dodged a bullet or something?"

"Well, if Teddy hadn't been around, she would have been fine, right? She would have never ended up an addict."

"You're forgetting about her first abuser."

"Right. Her dad."

"Yeah. There was a lot to that. Much, much more than she probably told you. When she told me about it that first time, we talked for thirty-two hours straight." I winced. "It's stuff you can't unhear."

Why was he telling me this now? I was trying to date this girl.

"How is she doing in that regard? Did she address that ever?"

"Oh yeah. It's all behind her now. That's why she doesn't talk about it anymore. It's over. No point bringing it up."

"So why is she dwelling on Teddy?"

"He's alive. Her dad isn't."

"Damn. Really?"

"My guess."

"So now what?"

"First, restraining order?"

"Sounds good. I'll be the enforcer for the thing."

Bryan laughed. "That's not how it works, but I'm cool with that."

I smiled to myself and sat up. My head swam, damn I was tired. "Woah, head rush." I said, holding my forehead.

He shrugged then stood up. "I'm gonna get going. Make sure and get some sleep."

"Yeah, man. It was nice talking to you again. We need to bro-chat more often."

He laughed. "We did used to bro-chat. I miss that." The shower turned off. "Okay, I'm out, tell her I said goodbye, and that I'm just a phone call away."

I nodded. He looked at the bathroom door with a strained look. It was one I knew. Brie taught me all about that look. Then he shook his head and let himself out. He still loved her.

Then I heard Allison crying. I knocked on the bathroom door. "Allison? It's Punk." She didn't answer me. She kept crying. I tried the handle. The door opened.

"Allison? Are you dressed? Can I come in?"

She was sitting on the edge of the tub, wearing panties and nothing else. She had her hands full of brightly colored clothes. I hated myself for it, but I looked at her breasts. It was the first time I had seen them in real life, and I couldn't avoid seeing them.

"I'm such a slut." She cried. "All the shirts are low cut. None of these stupid things cover my scars." I looked, actually looked, for them and saw them for the first time. They were long, thin, barely visible things. But she was upset, there would be no reasoning with her.

I pulled off my shirt. "Here. Have my shirt. It'll cover them up." She took it from me slowly and pulled it over her head.

"Do you hate me?" She said, finally looking up at me. Her eyes were stunningly blue in that moment. It was impossible for me to hate her.

"No. I don't hate you. You just scared me."

"You killed my phone."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I did. I'm sorry."

"How did I scare you?"

That was an easy answer. I knelt down in front of her, my knees on her clothes. "I thought I had lost you."

"So, you care about me?"

"I thought that was obvious. Now don't _ever_ do that again, okay? I fucking mean it."

She nodded, smiled, and put her arms around me. I scooted closer to the tub and hugged her back. Then Bryan's voice echoed in my head. 'Ready to give her whole heart to someone.'

"Have you slept?" She whispered, her knees brushing my waist, making my heart jump.

"Not yet," I said, stroking her hair.

"Me neither," she sighed. "Take me to bed, Punk."

"Sure." I picked her up like that, wrapping an arm around her waist, and one under her butt. She laid her head on my shoulder and I carried her out to her bed. I laid her down, hovering over her. My heart started beating faster, but I told my body it was sleep time, not play time. I laid her there, stood up, and took off my jeans. Then I went to my bed.

"No, here." She said, patting her bed. She wanted me to sleep next to her.

"Okay," I agreed, thinking I needed some cuddles. That was a hell of a night. It was the kind of night that made a man want some goddam cuddles. I laid down, got under the covers and she snuggled up to my side, putting her head on my chest. I couldn't remember the last time I cuddled someone when sex wasn't involved. It was probably the first time.

She was asleep in a matter of minutes and her steady breathing sent me into dream land myself, arm around her and all.

A/N: Goddam cuddles. Awww… Interesting history lesson as well, right?


	8. Turn Me On

*I do not own the WWE universe*

**CHAPTER EIGHT:** TURN ME ON

**ALLISON**

I woke up to find I was in Punk's muscular arms. In the night he had snaked an arm under my neck and one around my waist, hugging my body to his. I could feel his light breathing on my neck, his fingers resting lightly on my breast, his morning wood pressed against my behind. I smiled, and promised myself I'd keep this moment in my heart forever. Despite how lovely it was, I was dying of heat. I wriggled out of his grasp.

I got up and looked back at him to see if I had woken him. I hadn't. Though, he did nuzzle my pillow, take a deep breath and smile. My heart melted.

I went to my closet, pulled a joint out of my stash and put it between my lips. I also grabbed my sunglasses. I walked out to the balcony, smiling at Punk on the way by, and closed the sliding door behind me.

The day was in full swing by then. We had fallen asleep at day break and it had to be noon by the time I stepped out. We had to go soon. I lit up and smoked about half the joint before Punk opened the sliding door and grimaced at the sun. He was still in his boxers. I hadn't bothered dressing either. I was still in panties and his t-shirt. He looked at me when his eyes finally adjusted to the sun and half-smiled.

"Hey, doll. I got scared you took off again."

"Like I told you, never again. I do not want to scare you or Bryan."

His face went strangely blank when I mentioned Bryan. It gave me the impression they had quite the discussion yesterday. I was curious, but I let it go. Perhaps I didn't want to know anyway.

"Good… So, is this going to be a full time thing?" He said, indicating the joint as I took another drag.

"I do not think it can be," I said. "It makes me crazy horny." His eyes grew wide. "You have never experienced sex high. You do not understand." I said smugly. He acted like the older and wiser one, but we both knew who was wiser.

"Sex gets me high," he said, looking at my lips as I blew out the smoke.

"You're curious. I can see it in your face." I said, offering him the joint.

"Ha, you're funny. No way. Even if my name was George I wouldn't be curious enough to try it. Plus it smells disgusting." He said, making a face.

"That is because this is imported from Mexico. It's terrible quality, but it is calming me down." I said, thanking God for sunglasses. I was oogling him shamelessly behind the dark glass. 'Shirts are overrated.'

"I guess that's good." He said taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs on the balcony. I watched him. "So, you wanna jump me yet, or do you have to smoke the whole thing?"

I laughed. "The better question is do you want to jump me? I'm submissive. You know that. I'm also high. It would be so easy." I said, sitting on the side of his lounge chair, putting my left hand on the other side. He smiled knowingly at me. He knew what game I was playing. "You know I'm wearing nothing but panties and this t-shirt. You also know that I am attracted to you."

I slid a leg over him, and straddled him. Then took a last drag and threw the rest of the pot off the balcony. I looked back to him and saw his face had changed. He wasn't smiling anymore. He was staring at me. I scooted up his lap slowly, so I was almost over the bulge in his boxers. "But you said we were going to take it slow," I put my hands on his shoulders. "And we will." I said as I leaned over his body. He put his hands on my hips. My heart started pounding. Then I whispered in his ear. "Unless you want to take back what you said, and take me inside right now." He slid me further up his lap. I could feel his erection pressing into my middle and I moaned. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"God, you're trouble." He sighed. I pressed myself against him. His head tilted back a bit, and he gripped my hips harder. It was so sexy. Never in a million years could you explain to a guy why turning him on was sexy, but that didn't make it any less true or fun.

"I want you so bad, Punk," I said, rocking my hips. He reached out and grabbed the back of my neck, slamming our lips together. My heart was racing. This was the first time he had shown me real passion. Except that first kiss. But there was even more to this one.

He kissed me over and over, lip ring making my skin tingle, tangling his fingers in my hair. I could barely breathe. I ran my hands through his short soft hair, just enjoying the feel of being close and kissing. He broke the kiss and we both heaved in air. He pulled me back to him before I was ready and he found my lips still parted. He drove his tongue inside my mouth. He tasted incredible. I moaned lightly and his grip on my hair tightened.

Then he left my lips to explore my skin. He kissed across my jaw to my ear, where he nipped my earlobe. Then he kissed down my neck and sucked at my pulse point. He kissed like he had been trained and I wondered if Punk had ever had a Mistress teach him how. He felt how I responded to the sucking and bit down. I gasped and pressed our bodies together. He made a throaty noise and bit harder. I sighed and rubbed against him hard. He was making me crazy.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling my face down to his again. He kissed me more desperately this time, running his tongue over the inside of my lip, encouraging me to let him in again. I did, and he flicked his tongue in and out of my mouth. He was mimicking sex. I almost ripped his boxers off. Instead I gripped his hard shoulders, and ground against him hard. He growled in my mouth, and let his hands fall to my hips again. I was floating.

"Hey! Hey, Guys!" I recognized Mike's voice right away. Punk broke the kiss, and I turned to see where the voice was coming from. It was coming from the next balcony over. "Have we been rooming next to each other this whole time?"

"Mizanin! We're having a moment." Punk growled.

"I noticed," Mike said, putting his hands in his pockets, smirking.

"Fuck off, Mike," Punk said. I was about to get up, but Punk wrapped his arms around me and sat up. I curled my legs around him and he stood up, carrying me inside. I could hear Mike's bubbly laugh. Punk laid me on the bed and then went to close the door.

"Good job, Punk. That is a grade A piece of tail." I heard Mike say.

"Thanks Mike. I'll see you in Hell." Punk responded, closing the sliding door. I expected him to be back kissing me, touching me, grinding me at any moment, but he stayed by the door and sighed heavily. We were done for today. I pouted internally. Okay, a little bit externally, too.

"Sorry about that," he said, turning to me. He was pitching a hell of a tent. I could feel my eyes growing wide, just trying to guess how big he was. Once again I thanked God for sunglasses.

"Wasn't your fault." I sighed.

"Yeah, it was a good thing we stopped when we did. I was going to fuck you."

Just his words sent a shiver through my body. "What would be so wrong with that?"

"I'm a man of my word. I said we would take it slow. I don't care that you're so wet that you soaked through my shorts." I felt my face flood with color. "I meant what I said, because that's what needs to happen. You need to be sure that you're doing this for the right reasons." He said, lying on his side next to me. I rolled to my side too. I smiled at him, because as disappointed as I was, he was right. Then he reached out and held my face so sweetly, I could taste it. Then he pulled off my sunglasses. I hoped my eyes weren't too red.

"How do I look? Red eyes?"

"Nope, just the black one." He chuckled.

"Oh God," I laughed. "I completely forgot about that!" I caught him staring at me; then blushed.

"How did you get so perfect?" He asked, smiling beautifully.

"Oh, I am far from perfect." I chuckled. "You're not in here." I said, poking a finger to my forehead. "You would not believe what goes on in there." He laughed and took my hand, then just started at me. I felt like he might kiss me again. If he did that, I didn't know if I'd stop.

"How did _you_ get so perfect?" I asked, tweaking his nose.

"Okay, you are high if you think I'm perfect." He said, tweaking my nose this time. His green eyes were glowing. It was the first time it occurred to me, that he was happy. I remembered the broken man I met at Bryan's wedding, and realized that wasn't Punk anymore. There was the small chance that he was just hiding the pain, but I doubted he could hide it this well.

**PUNK**

Since yesterday's talk with Bryan, I found myself enjoying Allison even more. She was a girl with a history of breaking the law, breaking hearts and breaking the limits of ambition. She was full of life and experience. That was why she struck me as so wise, so regal. I realized I didn't have the strength to control her, and I should just stop trying. She was wild. That was part of Allison's personality and who was I to stop her from being her?

"So, dinner tonight?" I asked, playing with her charm bracelet. She got it for being Brie's bridesmaid.

"Where?" She asked, blue eyes glowing in the sunshine.

"Tulsa, unfortunately."

She started laughing. "I've been to Tulsa a bunch. The editor of my first book lived there. She's in Chicago now, but we used to have marathon sessions of writing and re-writing in her condo. Those were the good times." She sighed, smiling.

I laughed. "What? Were you into this chick?"

"Yeah, but nothing ever happened. She was interested in men only." She said simply. It felt like my jaw fell off. I knew Allison wasn't 100% straight, but I would have never guessed she had a serious girl crush at some point. "She was a severe person, very strict. I wanted to loosen her up. I'm sure you've known someone like that. Someone special, that taught you a thing or two…" She gave me a knowing look.

It sounded like she was trying to get at something. Something specific. I looked at her, and tried to smile. "I can't imagine what you're talking about."

"I knew it!" She squealed, getting to her knees and bouncing on the bed. "What was her name?"

I huffed and rolled onto my back. No one had ever guessed this before. I could feel my face growing red, and hating myself for it. "Donna Lou. She was the nurse at my high school. Super strict Asian lady that made me call her Princess Donna."

"Kinky." Allison said, settling down, putting her head on my chest. "Sorry, if I embarrassed you."

"It's just weird to talk about. I was a kid at the time. So people think it's weird and wrong and creepy, but I really, really loved her." Then I looked down to her, resting on my chest and remembered her past. "Shit, Allison. I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"It's alright. I like knowing about you, Punk. Tell me more."

"Like what?"

"Whatever comes to mind? Just tell me more about Princess Donna." She said, as I put my hand in her hair. She nuzzled my chest. I smiled.

"The first thing she ever did to me was give me a blowjob. I had a blowjob before that, but it was from one of my classmates. It was like a completely different experience, because Donna knew what she was doing. After that I was completely hers, faking every illness in the book to go and see her." Allison giggled. "The first thing she taught me was how kiss. Then she taught me how to make a woman come with my hands. Then she taught me how to undress a woman. She told me to always be gentle, but I could go at any speed I wanted. She showed me how to unhook a bra, remove a garter belt, and slip off any kind of shoe. That was my favorite part, undressing."

"Yeah?" She prompted me to go on.

"Yeah, a woman, letting you undress her, is… I don't know. It's special. It's that first real show of trust, the first step toward real intimacy. Sorry, this is getting sappy."

"I don't mind." She said sweetly. "Go on."

"Well, Princess Donna went on to teach me damn near everything, inviting me to her apartment for extended lessons. She taught me how to go down on a woman and to always go down on a woman before she went down on me. Can't tell you how many times that has sealed the deal." I smiled, she giggled again. "Then she taught me how to make love, how to fuck and everything in between." I couldn't believe how honest I was being. It felt good and bad at the same time. Well, maybe not bad, but it was uncomfortable. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"My curiosity is never satisfied." She said, drawing circles on my stomach. "Is that all there is to tell?"

"What else is there?"

"Well, you made a switch some where. Some where along the line you went from being Donna submissive young man to a dominant partner. What happened and when?"

"Donna was sent to jail. I wasn't her only pet, and one of the other kids ratted her out. They never figured out I was one of her 'victims'," I said, using air quotes. I never felt like Donna's victim. I loved her, albeit childish love, it was enough to keep me loyal to her. "So, because I was angry, I started doing things with girls Donna never let me do. Turns out that I liked those things more, and more girls were into being dominated than dominating. Ya know?"

"I do know. I've done my fair share of both, though I do have a preference." She said, gripping my shirt. I was sure dirty thoughts were racing through her head.

"Same here."

"I can't believe no one had guessed before." She said, nuzzling me again.

"It's not a normal thing. That's why no one guessed. Dammit, I'm sor-"

"Again, I forgive you." She cut me off, but I still felt like an asshole.

"Why do you want to talk about this stuff?" I said. My stomach was starting to ache. This happened whenever someone tried to talk to me about Donna. My shrink did this to me a couple weeks before, I had talked to Bryan about it years ago and now Allison was asking me about her. I could feel myself getting physically upset.

"I just want to get to know you."

"Do you know me better now?"

"Yes. This conversation has made me more confident in my decision to live with you, date you, potentially sleep with you." She said it like she was ordering a pizza. I laughed.

"You were ready to go at it on the balcony!"

She propped herself up on her elbows, smiling. "And you told me it wasn't time. You were right. I need to know you better." I laughed ironically and looked up to the ceiling.

"Why God did you curse me with this broad? Just when I was ready to give in, she gets it!"

She laughed too. I gave her a long look, trying to resist kissing her. "You know, people told me you were a bad boy. They couldn't have been more wrong."

"Oh sweetie, you just made it crystal clear you don't know me yet." I said, messing with her hair.

"Then I'll see you at dinner." She winked.

"You'll see me on the plane first. Adjacent seats."

"Ugh? I'm sitting next to you? I'd rather die." She joked, tickling my side.

A/N: Long chapter, huh?


	9. Sweet Disposistion

*I don't own the WWE universe*

**CHAPTER NINE: **SWEET DISPOSISTION/NO CHILDREN

Tulsa, Oklahoma

November 1, 2011

**PUNK**

I left while she was in the shower, leaving instructions for her to buy a dress and meet me at the restaurant at seven. I didn't like fancy restaurants, but maybe she did. So I picked a nice one I would have to wear a tie and jacket at, she would have to dress elegantly, too. Brie once told me girls like excuses to dress up, so maybe this would give Allison a chance to shed her sweat clothes and put on something nice.

I knew she was only shuffling around the room in oversized shirts and baggy pants because Teddy's release date was getting closer. She was hiding, and I didn't like that. She was best when she could shine. Sometimes I could have sworn she swallowed the moon she shone so bright. That was how she got my attention in the first place. So I told her to buy a dress, an expensive one, and meet me at a nice restaurant. I wanted to help her. I wanted to date her; let her know she was wanted by a nice enough guy.

I slipped out quietly, smiling, hoping that this time she'd actually show up.

**ALLISON**

I sat at the bar inside La Vie, the restaurant Punk had picked for us. It didn't seem like his kind of place, but it was the right address. I caught myself in the mirror behind the bar. I hadn't looked like this in years. My make up was done perfectly. Black mascara and eyeliner around my light eyes, soft peach blush highlighting my cheekbones, my messy red hair straightened and pulled back in a high bun. Then there was the dress. It was soft peach like the blush, and it clung to my skin like the blush did too. Then there was the white cashmere cape with fox trim the store owner let me borrow. Apparently, Punk's credit card limit was ridiculous. I thought they were joking when they said 'borrow', but they were serious.

I doubted Punk would recognize me when he got there.

"Anything to drink, Miss?" Asked the bartender.

"Martini, please." I said, feeling a bit strange. I knew how to dress for this, but I had no idea how to act. I was never rich. I never associated with rich people. I guessed that I should be polite (as always), but tip better (like never).

I sat sipping my martini for few minutes before Punk came into the bar to get me. He looked amazing. He was wearing a blue suit with a pink shirt and an olive green tie, with a fedora to match. I smiled at him. His eyes locked on me right away. He recognized me. He walked to where I was sitting, and offered me his hand. I nearly laughed.

"Acting quite formal, are we Mr. Brooks?" I said, taking his hand as he help me down.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered in my ear as he grabbed the coat. It was then that I could smell his cologne and his usual scent of skin and sweat. He smelled incredible. "Wait, is this yours?" He said, taking a good look at the coat.

"No, the store let me borrow it. I'm supposed to return it tomorrow."

"You should have just bought it. It suits you."

"How?" I asked, thinking he would comment on my pale flesh.

"It's soft and warm. Like you." He smiled at me. I couldn't speak. "Our table is ready." He said, taking my arm.

We followed a waitress I hadn't seen to a table in the corner of the restaurant. We sat and the bartender brought me the martini I had left behind while staring at my date.

"Thanks…" I whispered to the bartender. "You look good too Punk."

"I'm a polished turd. You look amazing." He said, buried in the menu.

"Just take the compliment," I laughed. He looked up from the menu, smirking. I hadn't seen that look in a while.

"I'll take what I want, thank you." He said, rubbing his foot against my leg. My voice got caught in my throat. I picked up my own menu to hide my face, which I could feel growing red.

We ordered, ate, talked, fed each other bites of our meals and shared dessert. It was same old Punk and same old me, but in a new way together; a way I couldn't believe. After Teddy, I thought I'd never love again. People you love the most can hurt you the most, so I promised myself never again. But I was back where I started with Teddy. Romantic dates at nice places, expensive gifts and sex at the hotel, or so I thought.

When we got back to Punk's room, he kissed me sweetly and handed me a key card. "All your stuff has been moved next door. I thought since we were trying to do this right then we should stay in different rooms. Is that okay?"

I wanted to say 'no'. I wanted to yell. Did he forget I was in crisis? "I don't know."

"Well, our rooms are attached anyway. If you need me, my door is open." I didn't respond. I was beginning to panic. "Allison?"

"Sorry. Yes, that will be fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, taking me in his strong arms, hugging me close.

"Yes," I whispered holding back tears. I went to pull away, but he brought me back in. I looked up and he kissed me again. This time was different. This one was wanting. I believed he could tell I was hurting, and wanted to make it go away.

**PUNK**

I knew this wasn't what she wanted it wasn't what I wanted either, but that afternoon had been such a close call. I didn't want to rush this. I was holding on to hope. Hope that I would love her before we had sex. I was hoping myself nearly to death, resisting her was killing me. When I saw her sitting at the bar, dress clinging to her like that, I knew how I wanted the night to end. But it was ending the way I planned before I saw her, before my body started aching for her. Of course I had seen her in less clothing. I had seen her naked. She had a habit of leaving the bathroom door open a crack when she showered, and I had a habit of watching her dry off. But the dress made her look like the sophisticated woman I knew she was, and _that_ was incredibly sexy.

She moaned in the back of her throat as I kissed her, and I wanted to devour her. I wanted to make her make that sound over and over. I lost control.

I pushed her inside my room, locked the door and pressed her body against it. Our lips met again and I could feel her want. It matched mine. She was making soft, little noises that were driving me crazy.

**ALLISON**

I ran my hands over every inch of him as he kissed me. I felt my knees actually going weak. He slid his hands up and down my sides, grazing the sides of my breasts. Then he found the zipper of the dress. He slipped it down slowly, making sure I knew what was going on. I didn't stop him. I wanted this.

He pushed the dress down to the floor and took a long look at me. I was wearing a strapless white bra and white panties. I could only imagine what he was thinking. Then he took off his jacket and hat. I reached for his tie and undid the double-Winsor knot, and he unbuttoned his shirt and kicked off his shoes. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I looked into his green eyes. He was serious. This wasn't another tease. This was the real thing. He pushed me against the door again, kissing me the way I had always wanted him to. He licked my lips, wanting in. I let him. He penetrated my mouth with his tongue and I melted. He reached around to the clasp of my bra and let it fall to the floor. He stopped for a moment and I held my breath, thinking it was all over, thinking he had come to his senses and decided to stop. I closed my eyes, hoping he would continue.

"Allison, you're so beautiful." He said, right in my ear, his chest brushing mine. Then he gently palmed my breasts, playing with my nipples. I moaned. He pressed his mouth against my neck then dragged his teeth down my flesh to my taught nipple. He sucked on it and I gasped, wetness flooding my panties.

"Oh Punk," I sighed, as he switched breasts. "Jesus Christ, what was that?" I said, realizing as I said it, that someone was knocking on the door.

"Fuck me, it's Brie," Punk said, looking through the peep hole. I picked up my bra and dress and ran into the bathroom, redressing. Punk was content to be shirtless. He opened the door.

"Hey, Brie, is everything okay?" He said softly. I zipped my dress and popped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, fine. Hey, Allison, you look amazing," she said smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, thanks." I said, blushing. I didn't know what she had heard from the hallway. I was guessing it was best not to know.

"Did you guys go on a date?" She said with a look on her face I couldn't place.

"What'd you come here for, Brie?" Punk asked, biting his lip ring; a sign he was nervous. Brie looked to me, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She wanted me to leave, but didn't want to ask. I just stood there. I wasn't gonna make this easy. I was feeling just a bit annoyed and wet, embarrassingly wet.

"Allison, can you just give us a minute, hon?" She finally asked.

"I'm next door anyway." I said, shoving past her. I didn't know why, but Brie had really started irritating me lately. We tried to talk over coffee a few weeks ago and I noticed it then.

As I slammed the door to my room I rushed to the adjoining wall to listen.

**PUNK**

She was rummaging through her bag as I closed the door. I looked at the back of her head, feeling a smile threaten me. I had to remember that these weren't old times when she would come to my room to shoot the shit and fool around.

"You want something to drink?" I offered. She smiled and shook her head.

"This shouldn't be but a minute," she said, handing me a folded piece of paper. Her eyes were, cold, maybe scared.

"What is this?" I asked opening it, seeing it was an official document. A contract.

"It's a waiver of parental rights," she said blankly.

"Let me understand this," I said slowly. "Lizzy is my d-daughter?" I don't know why I tripped over that last word. Brie held her face as if she were about to cry. I didn't understand why my being Lizzy's dad was so awful, but apparently it was. "I kind of kn-knew this, but… but why do we need a contract? Bryan signed the birth certifi… are you crying?" I said starting to get mad. What the hell was so bad about me?

"No! I'm tired, Punk, and I don't want to be here. My husband doesn't trust me, I don't trust you, your new girlfriend hates me and I have to nurse my baby again in three hours. So please, just sign the contract, Punk." She sighed and shoved a pen at me.

"Brie, I've never done anything you didn't want me to. There's no reason-" I said feeling logic coming back to me, only for her to cut me off, bringing back my wrath in full force.

"Sign it! I have to go."

"You know if you're so goddam unhappy maybe you should just leave him," I growled as I took the pen from her hand, noticing for the first time how sharp her nails were.

"And what? Come to live with you? Play house with you like Allison does? That sounds really fun, Punk. I don't know why she hasn't killed herself out of boredom yet." She said, taking the signed contract from me.

"Allison has her own thing going on, unlike you! And why are you being so fucking mean? I haven't bothered you for months, I don't call you, I don't come to see you, and I barely even think about you. What the hell?" I asked feeling suddenly exhausted, feeling tears threaten. I didn't understand why she wanted to hurt me so bad. She did enough of that by inviting me to her wedding, giving me unwarranted massages, and even by smiling at me. Every wrinkle in the corner of her eyes, every shining white tooth, every soft, bubbling laugh was another stab.

"I miss you, Brie."

She looked down to her feet. I looked down to my own. Then she was in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I knew what was coming. "Brie, no," I said as her mouth covered mine. I really, really did want her to stop, but instead I wrapped my arms around her waist. Our lips clung and tasted a few times. Then she pulled back, giving me a long look with heavily lidded eyes.

"Fuck you, Punk." She whispered. "Fuck you," she said, eyes shining with tears. Then she pulled from my grasp and started gathering her things.

"Brie, I don't know what you want," I said swallowing back tears. "But don't ever come here again. Please, for both of us."

She didn't say anything.

"Brie?" I said, as she started walking out. "Brie, promise me." I urged her. She was halfway out the door and still hadn't said anything. "Brie!" She shut the door behind herself. I felt anger flood my whole body. "Brie! … Fine!" It took everything I had to not destroy something. All I could was fall to my knees and let out a sob. I didn't want to, but I was gonna cry whether I wanted to or not.

**ALLISON**

I slid down the wall, my ass finding the floor. The tears had been rolling for sometime, but now they were dripping on my dress bringing up sobs with them. He really was hiding all that pain from me. He wasn't happy. He didn't want me. Who would ever want me?

The door from Punk's side opened. I looked up to see him there, looking at me. I just wanted him to leave.

"Allison, why are you… You heard us." He said. He covered his face with his hands, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He had been crying too. "I don't know what to say." He said honestly. He was so… sad. I didn't know what to say either.

"Hold me," was the best I could come up with. He sat next to me on the floor, putting his arms around my shoulders as I sobbed.

"Shhh," he said, rubbing my back. "Shhh, everything is going to be okay. I'm here. You're here. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Who are you telling? Me or you?"

"I'm telling us." He said, making me feel marginally better.

"She kissed you."

There was a long silence.

"Yes, she did."

"What did you do?"

"I said no, but she kissed me anyway. I kissed her too, cause I'm an idiot."

I cried harder. I couldn't keep it in. He knew exactly why I was upset now, and I didn't care. He knew I liked him a lot, he knew that I was trying to start a relationship with him and now he knew why I hated Brie. I hadn't just been irritated by her. I couldn't stand her anymore. I resented everything she did and everything about her. I hoped she would go away forever. I was starting to wish they both would; her and Punk. He only ever made me crazy, and what did I have to show for it? A nice dress, a pair of wet panties and a few months of companionship.

"I'm tired. I want to go to bed." I said, pulling away from his touch, feeling the scratch of his beard on my arm.

"Okay," he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "Come on," he said, still holding my hand, trying to pull me into his room.

"I thought-"

"Never mind that. Get your stuff."

I wanted to say no, but I was weak. I was so weak.

A/N: SO emo of me. Sorry guys. PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Wild Ones

**I do not own the WWE universe** I know what everyone is waiting for. You're waiting for Punk and Allison to just do it already. Well…

**CHAPTER TEN:** WILD ONES/ANIMAL  
>November 5, 2011<p>

Detroit, Michigan

**ALLISON**

We arrived in Detroit just as the sun was coming up. I could tell Punk was aching for home being so close, but so far away. The ride to the hotel was a long one, but we had expected that. Punk and a couple of the other guys had booked rooms at a casino. With all the holiday commercials on the TV everyone was getting restless and itching to get home. So they had planned a party after the show that night. We were supposed to cut loose and relax, but all I could do was think about the clock ticking down to Teddy's release date. Punk could see the nerves taking over me. I barely ate, had trouble sleeping and couldn't focus.

Pulling out a dress for that night, Punk stared at me.

"You want to talk about it, baby?" He said. He had been doing that lately, calling me baby.

"No," I sighed, leaning against the closet door, feeling tears coming up. I was so insanely overwhelmed. I sighed again, trying to keep it together.

"It's killing me to see you like this. You know Bryan and I are taking care of this right?" He said, coming over to me, hugging me. I let myself be calmed by his solid chest and wonderful scent.

"I know, but I forget. It used to be just me and him. He never let me have friends, and if I managed to keep one for a bit, he would scare them off. There was no one to call when things went bad. Well, Bryan was there."

"Well, you have me now. You still have Bryan. I'm pretty sure any one of the guys would stand up for you, and none of them are slouches in the defense department." He said, messing up my hair. "I can't think of anywhere you'd be safer." Then he kissed the top of my head, squeezing me tighter. Finally I smiled.

"I never thought about it like that." I said, feeling marginally better. "Know anyone going to the gym right now?" I said, hoping he would just go with me.

"That crazy Brit Wade is usually in the gym at sunrise. So go. Make friends." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back. Then he turned to the bed and flopped down. I found myself staring at him as he flipped through channels on the TV. Punk was so handsome, it was hard _not_ to stare sometimes.

He knew I was watching. He would get this look on his face and start chewing on his lip ring.

It had been hard to resist each other lately. We would wake up tangled around each other and make out for hours before even leaving bed. We even made out after waking up next to each other on the plane. I thought about it and giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a mischievous look on his face.

"Us. On the plane." I said, walking over to the bed, climbing on to his lap.

"Ha! Yes! Did you see the people staring at us? They were mortified." He smiled as I leaned over him. "But, hey, that's flying first class."

"And we were acting like animals." I said, brushing his lips with mine then licking the inside of his lip. He moaned.

"We are animals."

"Yes, we are. I'm going to the gym." I said, smirking as I got off of him. I knew, just doing the little I had done, had gotten him hard. I was hoping teasing him like this would lead to a breakdown.

"Jesus, Ally. You're a wild one."

"Oh wait until tonight, baby."

**PUNK**

Filming the show was always the perfect warm up for a party. The guys, some divas, and I took one limo back to the hotel getting rowdy as fuck in the back. People were popping champagne, opening bottles of Patron and Jack. All I could think about was Allison in that dress I saw in the closet. I couldn't wait to see her.

"Hey, Punk! Catch!" It was Bryan. He tossed me a Pepsi.

"Thanks, brotha!" I said, cracking it and cheers-ing Miz. I could feel good vibes going already. It was like all the uncertainty of Tulsa was gone. In the quiet moments, I was still going over what happened, wondering if I could have done things differently.

I pulled out my phone to check the time, and there was a message from Allison. '_Already at the club. See you soon. XOXO._'

When we got to the hotel I nearly ran upstairs. I took a quick shower, put on clothes and ran down to the club in the casino's basement. In the low light I could barely see anything. I could see Barrett and Orton being mobbed by girls. I could see Miz dancing like a fool with Kelly. I could see Kofi sweet talking his girlfriend in a booth. Then someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned. It was Allison, and she was freaking _tall_. I looked down to see she was wearing four inch heels. It was a mystery to me how girls walked in those things.

"You didn't recognize me." She shouted over the music, smiling. She was wearing dark eye makeup, and the short tight green dress I had seen in the closet. She looked amazing.

"I didn't?"

"I was standing with Wade. He walked me down here. He's really nice."

"The Brit is a ladies man, huh?" I said looking over to the crowd of women touching his abs and biceps. I couldn't help, but smile. "I would have never guessed." I teased her.

"You're being judgmental. He's sweet," she said, turned to face Barrett with a look on her face I didn't like. I decided to change the subject.

"Hey, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure," she smiled. I handed her my credit card and she flitted over to the bar. I looked down to her shoes and shook my head. 'How do they do it?'

"Hey, Punk." That voice. It still gave me goose bumps.

"Hey, Brie. How's it going?" I asked, turning around to see the dark haired girl wearing a dress shorter than Ally's and sipping a pink martini.

"It's going fine. How's your pet?" She smiled, pressing the glass to her bottom lip. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't imagine that she was jealous of Allison, but that was how it seemed. This was the girl that flat out said she didn't love me, said she didn't want to be with me, rejected me over and over again. 'She didn't want you then. She doesn't want you now.'

I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just can't help it." She confessed and wobbled. That was when I realized she was drunk. "Can we talk some where else?"

"Sure, just wait here for a second." I looked for Allison and found her at the bar with Barrett. She wouldn't even notice if I was gone. So I slipped out with Brie.

"Where's Bryan?" I asked as we stepped into the elevator. She shrugged like she didn't know. "You don't know where he is?" She shook her head 'no'.

"He's been disappearing lately."

"Is that what's going on with you? You're not getting along with Bryan?"

"It's more than that." She said, leaning her head against the wall of the elevator. I was getting frustrated. I slammed the heel of my hand against the emergency stop button. "I'm… trapped."

"Right now, or-"

"In my life, dumbass. I don't have a career anymore, I barely have any freedom, and I have this… tiny little person that depends on me. I'm so trapped I can barely breathe."

"Aren't you happy at all?"

"I was happy with you. I could forget everything else when I was with you Punk."

No. She couldn't tell me this now. Not now. Not after everything. Not after I had opened my heart to someone else. This wasn't fair. I could feel her hand closing around mine as I tried to numb myself. I wanted to feel as numb emotionally as she did physically.

"Things were so clear when I was with you. I knew exactly what I wanted then."

"Yeah, you wanted Bryan. Think about it Brie. Please, just think-"

Her lips crashed into mine. All I could taste was burning alcohol. Her sweet taste was absent, but it was still her. It was still Brie. I was about to give in when a thought occurred to me, and I pushed her away.

"Brie, are you depressed?"

"I cry all the time." She whispered, looking down at her feet. "I feel like I'll never be happy again."

"Brie," I said, almost laughing from relief. I knew what was wrong with her. "Come here, Brie." I took her into a huge hug. "Everything is going to fine. You're depressed and we're going to get you help. We just have to find Bryan."

"Why am I depressed?" She said, rubbing my back like she used to.

"It happens to new moms." I explained. "Now, call Bryan."

An hour and a half later Brie had confessed to Bryan about her depression, they cried together and called a doctor who was going to see Brie in the morning. They both thanked me. It was the second time I saved that couple. Only this time was different; I didn't regret saving them. I felt good about it. I went back to the bar feeling exhausted, hoping Allison wouldn't kill me.

In the elevator, I checked my phone. I had a few missed calls and a message from Allison. _We went to a karaoke bar at the other end of the hotel. If you wanna un-disappear, feel free to join us._

**ALLISON**

"Oh bloody hell, that boy is awful," Wade complained as Zach Ryder tried his best Freddie Mercury impression. I laughed. We were some of the few that had come over to the karaoke bar.

"It's only cause he's had a hundred beers," I smiled. Everything in my vision had a fuzzy edge to it, but I was still functioning pretty well. I didn't think Punk would like it if he had to drag me back to the room. That was if he wanted to appear again. I didn't know what I had done, but he sure seemed upset. He left the club, and now he wasn't answering my calls or texts.

"Oh, a hundred?" Said Wade laughing, poking me in the ribs. He had explained to me earlier that he hated hyperbole, and that women abused the literary device.

"Exactly a hundred!" I giggled as poking turned into tickling. "A hundred beers!" He stopped and I smiled at him. Then someone over Wade's shoulder caught my eye. "Punk!"

I ran over to him and threw my arms around him, kissing the side of his face over and over. "I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm so sorry."

"What? I'm not mad." He smiled. I was confused. "Everything is fine," he said, putting my hair behind my ear. "Actually, everything is great. Wanna just go up to bed?" I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach. The good one, not the bad one. I had a good feeling that started in my stomach and travelled down. I smiled, biting my lip and shook my head 'yes'.

"Hold on," I told him. "My song is next." I led him to my chair.

He laughed. "We'll stay for your song. Hey, Wade," he said, as I sat him down.

Then the DJ called my name. I ran up on the tiny stage and grabbed the microphone. I felt like making a 'pipe bomb' joke to Punk, but decided that would show him just how drunk I was. I didn't want him to know tonight. He could know when he got the credit card bill, but not right now. I could hear him now, 'did you buy drink for other people too?'

"I am going to sing a Ke$ha song. Sorry if you don't like Ke$ha." I knew Punk didn't like Ke$ha, but we were talking just this morning about being animals. So I decided to sing Animal.

_I am in love,  
>With what we are,<br>Not what we should be.  
><em>

_And I am,  
>I am starstruck.<br>With every part,  
>Of this whole story.<br>_

_So if it's just tonight,  
>The animal inside,<br>Let it live and die.  
><em>

_Like it's the end of time,__  
>Like everything inside,<em>_  
>Let it live and die<em>.

I wasn't the best singer ever, but I wasn't the worst. My drunkenness was enabling me to let go and really perform. But I didn't dare look at the audience. I didn't want to see anyone's reaction to this; even if it was good, especially if it was bad. The song ended and I basically threw the microphone back to the DJ. I stepped off stage and realized people were clapping. I smiled sheepishly as I walked to the back to grab Punk and leave. I couldn't believe I had done that. My cheeks were burning fiercely.

"Great job, baby!" Said Punk, pulling me into a hug. I looked to Wade. Wade wouldn't lie to save my feelings. He made a serious face and nodded. I laughed. Feeling marginally better, I said goodnight to Wade, and left with Punk.

"I hate Ke$ha, but you were great. I knew you could sing, though. I hear you in the shower." He said in the elevator. "Now about going to bed," he said, leaning over me, backing me into the wall.

"Yes?"

"What do you think," he said, looking at his watch. "In bed by one, asleep by four?"

A/N: I know I'm mean to cut it off there. Just look for my next chapter. ;D


	11. You're So Physical

**CHAPTER 11:** (YOU'RE SO) PHYSICAL

November 6, 2011

Detroit, Michigan

**ALLISON**

We couldn't get to the room fast enough. We were going as fast as we could without breaking into a jog. I felt giddy like a kid as he smiled at me. Just as we got to the room, he stopped us. I stared at him, as he dug through his pockets, producing the room key and…

"My handcuffs? When did you-"

"Inside," he said, opening the door.

I did as he said, turning my back on him for just a second. That's when I felt the hard metal under fluffy covering that promised not to leave marks, pushed against my wrist. He captured my right arm and pulled me to the bed, closing the other side to the bed post. Then he sat down in the couch that sat ten feet from the foot of the bed. My body ached for his touch, and seeing him so far away made it ache more. I tried to reach for him.

"Don't," he said in a voice I had only heard in an arena. I would be nowhere close to touching him, but I figured he wanted me to stay still. So I did. "I grabbed the handcuffs before I went down to find you. And I have the keys," he said, pulling one of my necklaces from his shirt with the keys newly attached. It looked surprisingly manly on Punk. The silver keys matching his lip ring.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to figure out Punk's game. That was when he grabbed the TV remote and turned it to one of the channels that was music with no picture.

"Dance."

It was a slow grinding song with a lot of dirty guitar riffs and feedback sounds. I listened to get the feel, but I didn't move. Then the lyrics hit, and I still wasn't dancing. Punk gave me an expectant look. I just shook my head. But not cause I didn't want to dance. I wanted to make the game interesting.

"Make me wait, and you'll have to wait," he said smirking. I didn't know what that meant. So, I just stared, pulling on the cuff around my wrist. "Make me wait twice, and you'll wait twice."

That was when I realized what he was talking about. I had dabbled in orgasm denial, but I was the one denying. Orgasm denial wasn't used on women much in the biz because it was hard for the guys to get a woman to come. Let alone, be able to tell when she was going to, and stop just before.

"You're a sick bastard."

"Do what I say. Dance."

**PUNK**

She had figured out my game pretty quick, and I was guessing she'd be completely compliant after that. And I wasn't wrong. She started moving with the music, slow and controlled. She moved up and down the bed post, then turned around and slid all the way to the floor, doing the splits. Picking herself back up to her knees, facing away, she did a back bend, looking at me as she touched her chest. She was good at this.

I let her dance until the end of that song and through the next one. Then turned the music down.

"Stop."

She did, and just stood there waiting for my next command, looking at the floor.

I walked over to her, and seeing that her cheeks were red I asked her, "are you embarrassed?" I asked smiling, adding more to the game. "You're being so nice for me and for what in return?" Implying she was doing what I asked for an orgasm.

"I want to make you happy," she said quietly. Still not looking at me.

"Huh? 'You want to make me happy,' what?" I asked. She bit her lip and then looked at me.

"I want to make you happy, sir," she said, knowing exactly what to say. She was good at the game. Just as I had anticipated. That was why I chose an unconventional game. A tough one. I could tell she was already squirming in anticipation for the game to _really_ start. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her either. I wanted this first time to be everything she wanted, and what I wanted too. This game was perfect for that.

**ALLISON**

I waited for him to tell me what to do next. But the command never came. He simply took the zipper of my dress and pulled it to the bottom of the dress, revealing my skin, undergarments. Lucky for me, there weren't any straps on the dress, so Punk could just let it fall to the floor. I had masters that would just cut the straps, and I really liked some of those dresses.

"Easy access," he smirked, taking me in his arms. I tried to hold him back, but could only hold him with the free arm. "Such a good pet." Then I could feel his hands working on my strapless bra, and kisses on my shoulder. I gasped at his gentle touches. My whole body was on fire. I was almost shaking in anticipation. My sensitivity was off the charts.

"There we go," he said, sliding the suffocating fabric off of me, running his thumbs over my nipples as he let the garment fall to the floor.

"Christ," I swore, as the feelings that caused echoed through my body. He chuckled.

"Swearing is good right?" He asked breaking character.

I laughed, "Oh, yes."

"Good," he said, pulling the long chain with keys on them out of his shirt. "Now, get on the bed." The cuff swung open letting me go, and I climbed on the tall bed compliantly.

"Lay back," he said, going to the end of the king bed. I almost straight up frowned. I was craving his touch more than anything right now. That reassuring, 'I'm here' embrace he gave me earlier. And KISSES. I wanted kisses too. I hadn't realized those kisses on my shoulder were the first I'd gotten since the elevator. I wanted his kisses on every part of my body. "I said, lay back."

'FUCK!' I thought, laying back. I had gotten so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't taken the order the first time. I would have to wait twice now.

"Panties off. Slow."

I did as he said. Very slowly. "I did not know you liked to watch, sir."

"I'm not usually this patient, especially when I just want to hold you down and own you completely." He said, menacingly.

I felt my whole body flood with heat. If my body wasn't screaming to be touched before, it certainly was now. "I would like that, sir."

"Not yet, baby." He said, taking my hand in his as I slid the thin fabric down my legs, helping me the last bit of the way. My skin absolutely lit up where he touched me, sending waves of pleasure all along my spine.

**PUNK**

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as she laid there naked. Jesus, she was perfect. I wondered if I could keep the game going when all I wanted to do was… 'No, cool down.' I told myself.

**ALLISON**

I watched as he tried to keep control. All I'd have to say is; 'Please, please, take me,' and he would. But as much as I just wanted him to, I also knew the rewards of the game. So, I kept my mouth shut and waited.

He slid his hand up my thigh and squeezed tightly, making me gasp and think of how easily I bruise. He was testing my sensitivity. "Stay still," he whispered, coming onto the bed with me, kneeling at my feet. My heart pounded dangerously. He pulled his shirt over his head, and all I wanted was to touch him. I had seen that skin so often, but had barely gotten to touch. He started on his belt and the jingling metal matched the keys softly gleaming in the low light. He looked good enough to eat. Then he leaned over my body, taking my hips in his big hands.

"Make all the noise you want, but stay still."

"What are-" I gasped as he dipped down and began licking my most sensitive spot. "Jesus, Punk," I said, struggling to stay still like he said. I didn't want to wait more than twice. I didn't want to wait another second. He pulled back slightly, giving me less pressure. And I had to mentally slap myself so I didn't just rock against his face. 'Don't move,' I told myself.

"You're already so close, baby," he said, playing at my entrance with his fingers. That wasn't helping me try to hold back. "Did I get you all wound up?" I looked down to see him smiling at me. All I could do was shake my head 'yes'.

"So sorry," he said, running his thumb over my clit. I moaned shamelessly. I was right on the edge as he ran his thumb over me again and again.

"Please, sir," I gasped, thinking he might actually let me come. But then he stopped and I nearly screamed in frustration.

"That's one," he smiled, gleefully. "One more to go," he said, going back to me with his mouth.

Again, it took everything in me to keep my back from arching off the bed. He gave me enough pressure to feel that delicious pleasure, but not enough to get me to the edge again. Then he added more pressure, grazing me with his teeth and softly sucking. Slowly he was bringing me to the edge again. And again, just before going over, he stopped. I didn't cry out like last time, this time I just whimpered pathetically, which made Punk chuckle.

"And that's two," he said, getting off the bed. I almost lost my mind, having him move away like that, but then I realized it was because he was taking his jeans off and my heart leapt out of my chest. This was finally it.

**PUNK**

She was gorgeous. Laying there, cheeks burning red, lips parted and pink from her biting them. She looked perfect.

**ALLISON**

"Are you ready?" He asked climbing over me again, kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Yes," I said, breathless, and he kissed me square on the mouth as he pushed into me. I gasped and he took advantage, sliding his tongue into my mouth. When I had stretched enough for him to fit, he started at a slow pace. I didn't know who he was trying to make it last for, me or him. It could have been both. But when I got close, I asked.

"Can I come, please? Please, Punk."

"Yes, do it."

I wrapped my thighs around him, and gripped him tight, giving control over to the orgasm that slammed into me like a sunami. He couldn't hold on. He tried to push through it, but came with me, making sounds I would never forget.

"Worth the wait?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"Yes."

**A/N: Sorry I was gone so long. Here's your lemon. XD **


	12. Don't Think Twice, It's Alright

This might hurt. Also, Jon Good is Dean Ambrose's real name.

**CHAPTER TWELVE:** DON'T THINK TWICE, IT'S ALRIGHT

June 9, 2012

**ALLISON**

It went on like that for months. Sex, cuddling, dates, presents, and all as the publish date for my book got closer. All the while I thought, why hasn't he said it yet? Why hasn't he said 'I love you' yet? As time went on I realized that he wasn't going to say it, but that didn't mean that he didn't love me. I could tell he loved me. He wouldn't have stuck around through all the yelling, drug use, crying, leading up to, and the few months after Teddy's release from jail.

It was clear after the first few days that Teddy wasn't going to contact me, but I still clung to Punk like I had during those months. Simply because… He let me. He had been so caring, so sweet, such a calming presence in my life. I think I had become the same to him. It was codependence at its finest. That was what it was from the beginning, but that didn't mean it wasn't love, right? Just cause it was codependence didn't mean that good feelings didn't go along with it.

"Allison, I just said something and you're…" Brie said, making a nondescript gesture of frustration.

"Sorry. Lost in thought I guess," I sighed. I knew I should ask Brie about Punk's cavalier behavior, but I knew I wouldn't like her answers. I was torn between wanting to know definitively and wanting to pretend things were fine.

"About what?" Brie said, pushing me toward a decision.

"Did Punk ever tell you he loved you?"

"He didn't have to say really. I could just tell. Well, I'm not sure if it was love. Probably infatuation. He did tell me once, but it was after I got pregnant. The night he came to apologize, he said it."

"So, it took a long time?" I made it a question.

"You could say that, but… It's weird, cause I just knew he loved me. I could see it on his face."

I thought of all the looks I'd evoked from him. The glowing, obvious love that Brie talked about was never one them. And that hurt.

"You know you can always ask him, by the way. What do I know, right?"

**PUNK**

Brie had left the baby with me, and it was staring at me. I was already nervous about Allison and Brie having lunch together. I knew that Allison was waiting for me to drop the 'L' word, and I wasn't. I wouldn't. As much as I tried to love Allison romantically, I couldn't. There was something wrong with me. And now the goddam baby was staring at me.

Elizabeth Marceline Margaret Evangeline Danielson Brooks; the clusterfuck baby that was clearly mine. She was the thing I was hung up on most days. What kind of father did it make me if she was being raised by someone else? No better than my father. No worse off. Nothing. It made me nothing. When I told Brie that Bryan would raise her better, I was probably right. But isn't that just a guess? Then again, isn't life one big goddam guess? Plus, it wasn't like I wasn't around the kid. She was right here. I was going to have a hand in raising her. Brie made sure of that, but I wasn't sure if that was because she thought it was a good idea, or if she felt like she owed me something.

"It's not polite to stare," I said, giving her baby swing a little push. She smiled. I pushed the swing again and she laughed. It was the first thing to make me smile all day. "You're too cute."

Maybe I had been staring at her.

The girls came back after an hour of rocking and face making and peek-a-boo. Allison didn't look any better than when they had left. I still gave her a 'hello' kiss; an 'I missed you' hug. She was what kept me same most days. She was my constant. My north star.

"How was lunch?" I asked her.

"Forgettable," she mumbled before heading to the bathroom.

"She'll be alright," Brie said, looking up at me from where she knelt in front of Lizzy's swing.

"What's wrong?" I asked like I didn't know. "She won't talk to me."

"She can't talk to the problem about the problem," she said with a little smile. She was fucking with me. "You could make her feel a little more confident in your relationship."

It was about the 'I love you' thing. "I can't say things I don't mean, and I can't say how I feel. It's awful."

"Ah, so you knew. I knew you knew." She said, with the same tone girls use for 'I told you so'.

"What do I do?"

"Make her your girlfriend. Don't say things you don't mean, but give her a title."

I could feel my head exploding. That idea was brilliant. It would buy me time, and that was what I needed. "I think you're an evil genius."

"I know I'm an evil genius, and you're gonna know too." She sang to the baby, putting her finger on Lizzy's nose. "Not the girl you thought I was, am I?" She asked, looking at me with a smirk.

"Not at all." My head exploded again.

**ALLISON**

June 19, 2012

Punk offered me his arm before we knocked on the door. He had been doing stuff like that since he made me his girlfriend, but I wasn't sure if I liked it. It wasn't like when Wade did it. He and I would hang out, and he would just take my arm. Wade never did that stuff to prove a point. He did it because he felt like it. With Punk it felt forced. So I turned down his arm and he just said: "Suit yourself."

Bryan greeted us in a pink polo and khaki's. He hadn't worn an outfit like that in his life. I was starting to feel like I had entered an alternate dimension where everything was forced. Bryan saw my reaction and quickly said: "Brie's mom got here yesterday." We all understood.

It had been over a year since I'd been to the house, but true to Bryan, he hadn't changed anything. Just how Mom and Dad left it before moving to British Columbia. Our high school pictures hung in the living room. His picture was surround by medals he won playing sports. I had one medal next to my picture. It was for a short story contest; 2nd place. "Like always," I sighed, looking at Brie in the backyard.

"What was that?" Punk asked.

"Just thinking about the futility of life. I'm going to say hello to my uncles now."

**PUNK**

Everyone knew who I was already. I forgot I had made a bit of a scene at the wedding. But clearly information had gotten around since then. Brie had told her older sister the situation, and now every Aunt, Uncle, Grandma, and high school friend was whispering when I walked by. Finally I found someone I knew.

"Jesus, Jon. You're a sight for sore eyes. Let's go get a beer," I said, grabbing Jon Good and dragging him to the kitchen. He started protesting as I closed the sliding door.

"You don't drink. What's going on here? This party is as awkward as high school locker room. What did you do?" Just as he said it, two women walked into the kitchen with party supplies. "Let's go out on the front porch so I can have a fucking smoke."

Someone had added balloons to the front railing while Allison and I had been inside. They were blowing everywhere, hitting me and Jon, but it was better than being in the middle of that lynch mob.

"So what did you do?" He asked again after lighting his cigarette and taking a drag.

"Nothing I can take back."

"That's heavy, man."

"I'm gonna take off, okay? Tell Allison I'm back at the hotel."

"You can't stay for a bit? I'm dying here too, but Bryan is my friend. And which one is Allison? Is she the one I see hanging around with Barrett?"

"Who?"

**ALLISON**

I had only seen him this angry once, but I recognized it on his face. I knew what it was about too. I had been hanging out with Barrett and lying about it. A few nights ago we had run into some NXT members when we were together. Jon Good was one of them. I didn't think he'd remember me from that night. He had been loaded, and hilarious. We'd hit it off alright, and he asked me if I was with Barrett.

"We need to talk," he hissed in my ear.

"No, we don't," I said, taking issue with his tone. We honestly didn't need to talk until he calmed down. "They're bringing out the cake."

**PUNK**

As if on cue Bryan walked out with the cake. A small wax number one sat on top, a little flame dancing on it. Brie waved for me to come over to where she was kneeling next to Lizzy's high chair.

"What?" I grumbled, kneeling on the other side of Lizzy's chair, leaning forward to talk.

"Help her blow out the candle. Make a wish."

Bryan put the cake in front of Lizzy. She laughed at the bright orange candle, and bounced in her seat. I felt everyone looking at us, but I was looking at her. Looking at Brie, looking at my baby, seeing the same flame dance in their eyes, I wanted to be numb. I didn't want to feel anymore. I wanted to be done.

"C'mon, Punk. Make a wish."

_I wish I was dead._

Please review.


	13. Don't Think Twice, It's Alright, Pt 2

**TW: Abuse, suicide.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:** DON'T THINK TWICE, IT'S ALRIGHT, Pt. 2

July 21, 2012

**PUNK**

"I get it. You don't want to kill yourself. You just wish you were dead somehow. I've been there." Jon said, scratching his head. No doubt he hadn't washed his hair in a week. He smelled like the locker room and menthols. But it was his hotel room to stink up, and it didn't make him any less supportive.

Jon had easy to lean on at the party and I was starting to make it a habit. He had depression at a few points, he was the victim of abuse like Allison, and he opened up to me like a brother. His insight was invaluable. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since Lizzy's party," I said, using her name. Jon knew who she was at this point. Knew she was potentially my kid. "Actually, I think it's been since the waiver."

"What waiver?"

"Waiver of Parental Rights," I sighed, thinking of the negative DNA test attached to the damn thing. Poor Bryan. I hadn't even thought of him until just then. He had to live with the fact that Lizzy wasn't his. Goddamit, why hadn't I realized that? "Brie made me sign it."

"That bitch made you sign away your kid?" He snapped. "What the fuck, man?"

"It was the best thing to do really. I'm no father, but who the fuck knows, right?"

"Experimenting on humans is pretty damn restricted these days," Jon nodded, changing his opinion again. He was tempestuous like that.

"Experimenting?"

Jon sighed and leaned back on the couch. I sat next to him with my leg elevated on the bed. I had a killer knee injury, but the pain meds were good. "My dad thought he would make a good father. Some hypothesis, hm?" He laughed. It was so cold I almost shivered. Now and then Jon gave me the creeps. When he talked about his parents, I tried to prepare myself, but it never worked.

"I guess you're right," I conceded. "Lizzy's isn't an experiment. She's a girl that needs a dad. That's not me. Not yet. Maybe not ever. I'll be there if she needs me, but other than that…" And I just shrugged.

"Other than that…" Jon shrugged too.

**ALLISON**

I still hadn't spoken to Punk about Wade and I. There wasn't much to tell really. Especially if I omitted the part where Wade blurted 'I love you' during after show coffee. It thrilled me when he said it, but there was also that twinge of disappointment that it wasn't Punk saying it. I waited so long. I was still waiting. Brie said that I didn't owe Punk anything and there was no reason to stay. She didn't know I was staying for my own reasons. Selfish reasons, and unselfish reasons. I knew in my heart that Punk would never love me like he had loved Brie. And that was good. It really was. But I also wanted it. I wanted it so bad that I couldn't let it go.

I couldn't let him go.

And he didn't want me to let go. He was clinging to me the same way I was clinging to the idea of his love. I knew letting go would be good for me, but I didn't know if it would be good for him. He had been quiet lately. We were having sex less and less often. It was to the point where he didn't even look at me last night.

I startled when my phone rang. It was Wade. I was so lost, and Brie already told me her opinion. Might as well get another perspective.

"Hi, do you have a long while to talk?"

"Yes, I do actually. My room or yours?"

"Mine is fine."

"So Mr. Grumpy Gills is elsewhere then." He chuckled. "I'm on my way."

**PUNK**

When I came back to the room Allison was asleep. It made me crazy that she could be so messed up, so emotionally fucked, and still sleep. Most nights I just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling thinking. Thinking desperate thoughts. 'If Bryan left her…' 'If I had done something different…' 'If I had never been born…' That was why Jon had given me a handful of his Ambien prescription. I sat down on Allison's bed and she stirred.

As terrible as it sounded, Allison had been the last thing on my mind. To me, she was a sure thing. She was infatuated with me. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Phil," she said sleepily. She had been calling me Phil lately. "What are you doing over here?"

"This," I said kissing her. Starting a chain reaction… That just wouldn't stop…

'_I have to go now… before I can't.'_

'_Please don't go. I need you, Ally.'_

'_You know I can't.'_

'_Please.'_

**ALLISON**

July 26, 2012

I got the call at five in the morning. He was being taken the hospital. Something about pills. Brie screaming 'what did you do!?' Asking me who he got the pills from. It seemed like the sky was falling. And it was falling directly on my head. But all I cared about was Punk. My whole body felt like it was being sunk into a tar pit. My skin was too tight. I felt too hot all over. I was crying without realizing it. The whole world was crushing me. It was my fault. I did this. I might as well have shoved the pills down his throat.

"I gave him the pills," Jon admitted at the hospital, as we waited to hear about his condition. "But he said he wanted to sleep."

"Yeah, forever, apparently," Bryan snapped. "You knew how he was! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I didn't know that Ginger was gonna break up with him!" Jon defended himself. He was right. This was my fault. I put my face in my hands again.

"For the one hundredth time her name is Allison," Brie breathed like fire. "And she feels horrible and you are not fucking helping, shit dick."

"Usually I wouldn't let that slide, but you're pregnant. So…"

"What!?" Bryan and I said at the same time, looking at Brie.

"I saw her yacking outside of Starbucks today. Morning sickness. She's knocked up again."

Bryan and I looked at her expectantly. Even the smallest bit of good news was great news right now. "I haven't taken a test, but I missed my period two months in a row now. So, it's probably time to take a test." She said, blushing as Jon looked from her to Bryan and back again.

"Good job on this one, man." Jon gave Bryan a thumbs up and a wicked grin.

"I will fucking murder you."

I started tuning them out until I heard a voice I didn't recognize. It was the ER doctor. He was talking too quietly for me to hear from my seat, but judging from the look on Brie's face… Things were not good. Seeing the tear that dripped down her cheek was like watching the launch of an impossible-to-stop weapon. And it was going to destroy me.

**Sorry I keep doing this. I'm gonna add more warnings. And, don't worry. It will get better. Things are gonna be okay. Please review.**


	14. Bed Shaped

**CHAPTER 14: **Bed Shaped

"He doesn't want to see anyone?" I heard Bryan say. Brie bit her lip and looked down and she didn't want us to see her cry. The doctor shook his head, confirming what I already knew. He didn't want to see me specifically, and the best, most inoffensive way to accomplish that was to see no one.

"Fuck that," Jon said, walking around the doctor and jogging down the hall. I stared wide eyed as Jon disappeared around the corner, the doctor walking briskly behind him. I wondered why I was still sitting there. I wanted to see him. I wanted to know he was gonna be alright. I didn't have to say anything. He didn't have to see me. I just wanted to see him, moving, talking, maybe even smiling.

"Wait, Allison," Brie said, watching me run after Jon and the doctor. I passed the doctor and ended up bursting through the door of Punk's room. No way was he not gonna see me.

"Hi," he said, looking at me. My chest was heaving and I was on the edge of tears. "I'm okay." He looked okay. He looked exactly the same. He didn't look like he had been on the edge of death. He didn't look like Jon had found him on the bathroom floor of his hotel room, choking on his own vomit. He looked like Punk. My Punk. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to hold back tears, absorbing him in his wholeness.

"Are you gonna say anything or?" Jon asked, staring me down.

"I'm so sorry," I said, tears breaking through.

"I didn't… Uh… Don't worry… it's not your fault."

"Not what I think, but I guess it's cool." Jon was so fucking helpful. I wanted to strangle him, but that would just make Punk upset. I gently sat down on Punk's bed, putting my hand on his. He let me. I was surprised.

"I didn't want to see anyone, but now that you're all here…" He said, looking toward the door. I turned to see Bryan and Brie. Brie still had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyeliner running, and her lips curling with tears. I wondered if it was the hormones or her past with Punk. Probably both. "I'm glad to see you."

"We're glad you're still here." Brie sniffed, and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her sweater.

"I haven't been feeling… Well, feeling anything lately. I just didn't see the point. But here it is. It's all of you right here."

"Don't count me. I'm… Just don't count me." Jon stated. Bryan rolled his eyes. Punk smiled and kicked Jon's hand which was on the end of his bed. Jon smiled too.

"Anyway, thanks for being here. I really did need to see you guys. Especially you, Allison." He smiled at me, finally turning his hand over so he could hold mine. "Can she and I talk alone?"

"Of course," Brie said quickly. "C'mon, Jon."

Jon gave me a long look of tight lipped, silence. It was a warning. No matter how many times Punk said it wasn't my fault, Jon and I would always believe it was. It wasn't the minute I left, but it was enough time for the loneliness to set in and for him to realize I wasn't coming back. I hoped to God I wasn't that important to him, especially when I wanted it so badly before, and didn't get it. It would be such a cruel irony.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't in a good place. I haven't been for a few years now… Or ever. But I'm gonna get better."

"Punk, I'm so sorry I left. I didn't know how bad…" I couldn't hold back the tears. He looked mildly annoyed, but gave a small smirk.

"Baby," he said quietly. "C'mon, stop." He said sweetness still in his voice. "Okay, cut that shit out right fucking now or I swear to God, Allison."

I looked at him wide eyed. He had never talked to me like that since the wedding. "What?"

"Yeah, that's how I talk to people. That's how I did before all of this. Depression changes you. I think if you knew me when I wasn't being beaten into the ground by sadness, you wouldn't even like me. In fact, when I'm being me, no one likes me but Bryan and Jon. Everyone else tolerates me. That's why this whole relationship has been so fucking weird to me. I don't know what to do with someone that likes me. I don't know what to do without a fight."

**PUNK**

She just stared at me for a minute. "So, you're gonna get better?"

"Yeah. I think so. I'm probably gonna get medicated." I nodded, and she sat back on the bed. "How's Wade?" I smiled.

"Wade is sexy." She laughed. I laughed too. Seeing her relax like that was really, really nice. I think putting on the façade for her had put her off. We were never quite in synch. Maybe it was my depression putting us out of wack. "He's extremely amorous with me, and I find that attractive."

"He's into you. It's always sexy when someone is into you." I said, nodding at her. She blushed. Like she always did. "Well, I wish you two luck. I really do."

"I'm wishing you the best too… And do not _ever_ do this again. You got me?" She said, giving me her best impression of a hard-nosed bitch.

"I hear ya."

It took a few months for me to get on the proper medication and get stable, but once I did I started feeling like myself again. I felt how I did before I met Brie. To almost before I met Jon. The loneliness was still there, but it was a dull pain rather than a sharp one. I figured when someone came along, I'd know.

Brie was still the most interesting of my friends, and she got even more so as time went on. She was almost as caustic as me, and that made me smile. It was no wonder Bryan liked her. Allison got less interesting, but she released her book. I attended the release with Jon, who spent all night trying to get laid. But that was Jon. It was funny. After my hospital stay he apologized out of nowhere.

"What? Why?"

"I fucked your nurse against the wall while you were sleeping."

"It's okay. I would have done the same to you."

"I know." He smiled and patted my back.

In the mean time, I got the bus, so I could try and get some sleep now and then. Bryan started spending nights when Brie reached six months pregnant. They would Skype every night, but he would be quiet for an hour after they hung up. I couldn't see him like that. So, I would come up with things for us to do. It was nice. We kept the crushing loneliness away for a while. Mostly we played Mario Kart.

"Brie loves you. Always will." Bryan said, throwing a banana peel at me one night.

"I know. I won't take advantage." I threw the banana peel at the garbage. I missed. "It trips me out that Lizzy is my kid, dude." I realized how that sounded. "I mean, she's yours. She is your kid, no doubt-"

"I know what you mean." He nodded.

"She's probably the only one I'll ever have." I confessed. Bryan nodded.

"What if Brie had told you earlier? Like way earlier…"

"Oh," he was asking if I would have convinced her to 'take care' of the thing. "It would have been up to her. Always up to her. She knew that. That's why she didn't call us." That made Bryan smile.

"Yeah, you can't tell that girl anything."

"I'm starting to realize that."

Later that night I woke up from a dream about Allison. It had felt so real, I checked around the bus for her. She wasn't there. And I realized, I was relieved she was gone. I wasn't any good for her. Maybe I wasn't good for anyone. Then I saw Bryan on the couch, sprawled out, mouth open, blanket on the floor. I grabbed the blanket and threw it over him, and he snored.

Of all the people in my life, Bryan was the nicest. The most forgiving. I had screwed his girlfriend, screwed his sister, and he was still here. I tried not to look to close into the reasoning in, but I must have done something that made him stick around. Maybe there was something about me he still liked. Either way, I was impressed. Bryan Danielson was a touch son of a bitch, and I was glad he was my friend.

A/N: There will be a sequel. Lemme know if you want sexy bonus chapters.


	15. Heart Beat

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 15: **Heart Beat

**JON**

"Hey, Punk," I said, pushing his foot with mine. He didn't move. He was definitely asleep. "Sorry, I didn't see it coming, buddy." I would have never said that to anyone out loud ever. People wanted to blame me. Fuck them. If I think I'm guilty, there's no reason for other people to shove that feeling down my throat. Wanna choke me? I'll choke you back. But this one was different. I had really dropped the ball this time. Punk was on the edge and I hadn't seen it.

Punk was like, my hero. I had gone to his shows when he was on the indie circuit. I probably saw Punk versus Hero eleven times, and it was the best match I'd ever seen every time. Punk was the fucking man when I was fourteen. He was strong, brave, and he didn't care what people thought. Then I started wrestling, and getting some buzz. That was when he noticed me. He was the reason I got into developmental for the WWE. Then, on top of all of that, he was a genuine dude.

But not lately.

Lately he had been evasive, polite, awkward. He got personal with me. It was fucking weird. But I guess that's what happens when people need help. And Punk had a thing for looking for support from the wrong people. Brie and Allison included.

I didn't understand the thing with Allison at all. Then I found out he was depressed. Made perfect sense. Either way, I didn't like her. Not one bit. Maybe it was how she talked down to me. Maybe it was that she started dating Wade when she was still shacking up with Punk. Maybe it was because she looked really, really familiar and I couldn't put my finger on it. Like incredibly familiar. No idea. But Brie.

Brie was a bitch, but she was so clearly feminine. I understood the attraction there. She looked nice, smelled nice, had glossy curls, magic masseur hands. Yeah, I would have made a go for it. I looked at Punk laying there, curling his body around his pillow that he fell asleep holding. It was possible that he was one of those guys that couldn't be alone. I remembered when I was like that. It was a fucking awful. And maybe it was still going on. I was sitting with someone that was asleep rather than going back to my hotel room.

"It's probably guilt." I reassured myself.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

I nearly jumped out of my fucking seat. Punk's goddam nurse had snuck in behind me. "No."

"Alright," she whispering, wrinkling her nose but smiling. It was cute. "How's he doing?"

"He's asleep. So, you're like a nurse, right?" I whispered. She gave me another look then went back to checking all of Punk's monitors, looking at some kind of chart on her clip board. I looked her over. Natural blonde, blue eyes, cute glasses, maybe five feet tall.

"Yes, why? Have a naughty nurse fantasy or something?" She said, blushing. Was she flirting? If she was flirting this was happening. This was so fucking happening.

"I was gonna ask how it feels to do twice as much work as a doctor, but get half the pay. But now that you ask; yes, I have a naughty nurse fantasy." I said, smiling. She smiled back. She was too cute.

"That is a thoughtful question." She said, ignoring the answer after my question. "To answer, it feels terrible. It's hell on my feet." She said, scribbling on the clip board, facing away.

"Maybe you should spend some time on your back." I said as sweetly as possible. She turned to me with a knowing smirk. Then shut the door. She was glowing red.

"Are you suggesting right now, or later?" She whispered as I met her at the door.

"Carpe diem."

"Take off your pants. Now. I only have ten minutes per patient." She said, pulling down her scrubs. Then she giggled. "I've never done this before, but you are so fucking hot."

That made me smile. "So are you. Take your top off too." She made a face. "Pretty please."

She rolled her eyes, smiling and took off her top. She was all ivory skin, flushed at her face and chest. Her tits were gorgeous, barely being held back by her lacy bra. I squeezed them, enjoying how she squirmed when I did it. Her nipples were straining against the flimsy fabric. I kissed the tops of them and pulled down the cups so I could see her hard nipples.

**NINA**

He pulled down my bra and started sucking on my nipples. I gasped as he lapped at my skin. If only he would touch my clit, I'd probably come right now. It was so dirty, so hot. Some random attractive stranger, while I was on the clock, with the patient in the room. I looked over at him to make sure he was asleep. Then thought I wouldn't mind if he woke up and wanted to watch, or even join in. He was attractive too.

"Hold on," I said, as I kicked off my shoes, finally getting my pants off. The guy took a minute to undo his belt and fly. He was gonna fuck me fully dressed like that. I shivered.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me soundly. There was no reason for it, but it made my knees weak as fuck. "Are you ready?" He whispered. I just nodded. Not trusting my voice. "Are you sure?" He asked, his fingers finding me damp, but not wet.

Before I could say anything else, he was on his knees, pushing my thighs apart with his big, calloused hands. He didn't start in right away, but I could feel his hot breath on my pussy. I bit my knuckle to keep from making noise.

"This okay?" He asked, running his finger over my clit. I gasped.

"Yes. Like, please, please do-" My sentence ended in a whimper when I felt his tongue on me. He started with light, feathery licks, making me push against him for more. He chuckled, and grabbed my hips, holding them still. Jesus, he was strong. Then he started giving me long, hard licks, sucking gently now and then. I was wriggling still, but he was able to hold me in place.

"You gonna come?" He asked. I just grabbed his hair and pushed him against me. I was so close. He laughed softly again, his breath tickling me, teasing me. "Alright then."

He went back to giving hard licks right away, and he nearly lost his grip when I reacted. He took one of his hands from my hips to my opening, gently sliding his fingers in, I came. Pulling his hair with one hand, and biting my knuckle so I wouldn't scream, my back arched and my toes curled. Waves of orgasm hit me hard and before I knew it, he picked me up by my waist. I wrapped my legs around him, and he pushed into me.

**JON**

She gasped a gorgeous fucking sound and her face was priceless. My favorite part of sex was sliding into the girl for the first time. She always looked so shocked, and surprised, and so goddam _pleased_. And it was my cock that was doing that to her. That and it felt fucking fantastic. This nurses' tight little cunt felt like heaven, and I wasn't even close to done. I thrust into her slowly, thinking about how she looked when I made her come.

"Kiss me," I demanded. She did. "Do you like the way you taste on me?"

She nodded. I thrust into her harder. She was so hot, and tight, and wet, making little mewling noises like she loved it. I loved it.

"Too bad we only have ten minutes. I can't get enough of you," she whined. I smiled and pushed her legs further apart, going deeper. She gasped and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"Kiss me when you come," I told her, putting my forehead on hers. She sighed a 'yes', her body becoming more and more tense, her abdomen twitching, just like she was before she came on my finger. I imagined feeling her cunt squeeze my cock the way it had squeezed my finger, and thrust harder.

She was moaning audibly now, but I didn't care. If Punk woke up, he'd understand. "I'm… I'm…"

Was all she said, before she was kissing me, and I could feel it. I could feel her tighten and twitch. Her back arched and changed the angle for me. I came before I could even think the word 'come'. I held her flush to my chest, giving her a few final thrusts, finishing up.

We were both breathing hard and I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. Or was that my heart? For a moment it was almost too intimate for me. I wasn't used to holding a girl as she came. As _we_ came. It was nice, and that worried me.

She looked at me with her eyes glazed over and smiled. She was so cute. In the low light with her cheeks flushed, her hair messy, breath heavily against my skin, I could have been in love with her. Fuck.

"Uh," she said, pulling at my arms. I realized I was probably holding her too tight and loosened my grip. "That's better. You were squeezing the life outta me." She giggled quietly. I let her socked feet back onto the floor.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Came really hard?" She suggested, pulling her bra back up over her tits. I nodded smiling, and could feel myself blushing, trying to put my dick away.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So, do you wanna go out sometime?" She asked, looking at her watch as she tried to put on her pants. My stomach dropped. I didn't think she'd ask.

"I travel a lot," I said, kind of wishing I could see her again.

"Then just call me up when you're in town." She said, making it pretty clear that she knew I wasn't gonna call, but she wrote her name and number on my hand anyway.

Feeling satisfied, but like a total idiot, I sat in Punk's room waiting for sleep to find me. Then I thought of how I couldn't tell our heart beats apart and put her number in my phone as 'Nina- St. Louis'. Washing it off my hand before Punk could give me shit about it. Then just as I was about to fall asleep a thought hit me like lightning.

"HOLY SHIT. ALLISON IS GEM STONE."

_A/N: That was my first time writing from Jon's perspective. Hope it was halfway decent._


End file.
